Hard to Forget
by Laken9193
Summary: When Luna Lovegood returns home years after the final battle, every one is surprised to see how much the small unusual girl has grown and matured. None of them, however, is more surprised than the new bank manager, Mr. Draco Malfoy himself. All characters and a lot of the plot belong to J.K Rowling. Rated M for language and possible later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the cool wall of the dark dungeon, there was a noise in the distance that caused unease to settle in.

The small blonde girls ears perked up as she listened to the common sound of the door opening and closing.

Her stomach rolled as she waited for whomever had entered to appear at the cells entrance.

When a pale face, with even more pale hair, appeared in the small window at the top of the door her head raised.

Once he was sure no one was in the cell with the prisoners he made quick work of unlocking the door and slipping inside.

He made his way over with haste, but he stopped just before he reached her.

Dropping to his knees at her feet a small smile graced her lips.

"Lovegood, you know it makes me uncomfortable when you look at me so expectantly." he murmured.

Her small head shook slightly, "I've told you time and again, I expect nothing from you Draco, I simply enjoy your company."

His eyes looked up slowly meeting hers again, they were so deep and sad, they held so much remorse for the things he could do nothing about.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

He always apologized.

Every day.

This was his routine, sneak in, apologize, give her the food he had cunningly gotten past his father, talk to her briefly, then he would flee.

Luna nodded her head.

Just as was her daily routine.

"You've no reason to apologize Draco, you do nothing but try to help."

He scoffed. "Help?" he questioned, "I'm the sole reason you're trapped in this depressing hole of torture."

Torture.

Yes it was torture, being locked away from the sunlight, away from the kind faces of the people she loved, and away from her father.

She worried about him so, he was all alone without her, probably worried to death.

The things they did to her while she was trapped down here, yes they were unpleasant, but the real torture was knowing that she was here, and unable to protect those she loved.

"Draco, this isn't your fault. I know you had no choice in the matter."

The boys face scrunched up. His heart was so torn.

He wanted to stay loyal to his family, but he had a good heart.

Deep down he _needed_ to do the right thing.

He gave up on trying to understand her and reached into his robe, and when his hand came back into view it held a small loaf that had been split down the middle with cheese stuffed between it.

"It isn't much." he said softly.

The smile stretched out farther along her face. "It's more than enough Draco."

Luna broke the bread in half and shared it with Mr. Ollivander.

The young wizards face once again scrunched up, but he long ago gave up on trying to figure out why the girl would give away half of her food to an ungrateful old man who never, to his knowledge, even uttered a thank you.

The small witch turned her attention back to Draco, and nodded.

This was his signal to begin talking, however, today there was no news to share.

Usually he would catch her up on the war, any recent deaths, any grand happenings.

Unfortunately, it had been an abnormally uneventful day, he simply looked back at her watching as she slowly chewed and swallowed.

"Are you not going to share with me today?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

He hated to do anything that would make her even more miserable in her current situation, so he did all he could think of.

"What is your favorite thing to do on a boring day?" He asked.

Her eyes grew wide at the inquiry.

"Why do you ask Draco?" She returned his question with a question.

"There is no news of the war today, I have nothing to share." He said glumly.

once again the small witch broke into a wide smile at the young boy.

They sat for what seemed like ages talking back and forth sharing, what anyone else would see as mundane boring questions, but they found intriguing as they learned more and more bout each other.

From that day forth, there was very little talk of the war, and instead they would simply sit, becoming more acquainted with one another.

When the day came that Harry was brought into the dudgeon, Draco was terrified.

He knew he would attempt escape, and honestly he could care less about that, but he also knew he would try liberating Luna with himself and his friends.

If she was caught in the crossfire, Draco didn't know what he would do.

She was so innocent, so pure, she didn't deserve to be hurt, _or worse_ , simply because Potter had to play the hero.

It all happened at once, they escaped, there were burst of magic flying wildly about the room. Draco tried to keep his eye focused on Luna, but as she cowered, and as spells flew between himself and Potter she was lost to him.

As the battle died down he saw the group crowding around the elf that once belonged to his family, and saw as he snapped his slender grimy fingers.

A dagger flew from his enraged aunts fingers, headed straight for the one person he was most scared of getting hurt. Out of no where a tiny flash of light struck the dagger knocking it just slightly askew and away from Luna's head.

He had no clue where it came from or if it was simply an accidental slip, but at that moment he thanked every God and Goddess that came to his mind for the lucky strike.

The group, and the dagger disappeared, and the small grin that broke out across his aunts face scared him to the depths of his soul.

It automatically struck him that Luna was gone.

She was _safe_.

She would _stay_ safe.

He could finally rest, knowing she was safe from his family.

Safe from him.

A/N okay so I know this is extremely short, and I will probably be updating quite quickly just to throw us into the actual story. this was more just a "Draco isn't so terrible, and lets see him in a different light" kind of thing. let me know what you think thus far though if you'd like :) next chapter will be about 6 years later. enjoy!

Always with love! Laken


	2. Chapter 2

As the petite young witch strolled up to the entrance of the bank, a wizard exited, holding open the door for her to enter through.

She walked up to the first empty teller and retrieved her wallet.

As she began giving her information and searching for her proof of identification she heard a familiar voice behind her that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Luna slowly turned as a very sharply dressed Draco walked towards her chatting with someone who looked to be very important, if his attire was any indication of who he was.

Much like when he was in school, Draco carried himself with an air of confidence only a Malfoy could exude.

She watched him as he sauntered through the foyer, chatting happily and clapping the older man on the shoulder as they shook hands.

As they parted ways, Draco's eyes glanced about the room passing over Luna completely.

She smiled widely, but he continued on without fault.

Just as she thought he was going to walk by without a word, His gray eyes snapped back to her and he froze, looking at her as if she were a crumple-horned snorack that had appeared out of thin air.

After a moment of making sure that it was really who he thought it was and he wasn't just seeing things he began to slowly make his way over to Luna.

Just as he always had done in the dungeon, he stopped just a tiny bit short of her.

She smiled up to him as he looked down at her astonished.

"Hello Draco." she said softly.

Draco shivered at the soft caress of her voice as it washed over him.

"Luna," He murmured as he reached up bringing his hand close to her face aching to touch her and make sure she was real.

Just before his skin came into contact with hers, he paused realizing what he was about to do, and in the middle of a crowded bank.

His had dropped back to his side and his back straightened out.

"How are you Ms. Lovegood?" He questioned, his voice more guarded now that he had remembered his surroundings.

"Oh Draco, please don't be so formal with me, we are friends after all." She reprimanded.

He sneered at her slightly, "My _friends_ actually keep in touch, they don't just disappear for five years without word."

A pout formed on Luna's face as he began to glare at her. "Draco, please." she reached out putting her hand on the bend of his arm.

Again he shivered, without even realizing it she had wormed her way into his life, and he had missed her greatly in all the time she had been gone working on her research.

The teller behind Luna cleared his throat. "Ms. Lovegood, will you be making a withdrawal from your account today?" he asked, trying to finish conducting the transaction she had begun.

Draco glanced at the goblin then slowly reached out placing his hand underneath Luna's elbow, tugging on her very gently.

"Ms. Lovegood will be finishing her transaction with me today." Draco finished before Luna could speak.

The goblin simply nodded then looked behind the couple to the next person waiting to be serviced.

Luna quietly followed Draco to his office, walking in behind him, she took a seat as he closed the door.

He waved his wand putting up a spell to prevent disturbances, then he took a seat behind his desk.

Straightening his tie, he looked at Luna.

"so how have you been the past few years?" he inquired.

Luna looked at him with soft eyes smiling slightly. "I've been very well thank you Mr. Malfoy, just bus-"

"Draco." the handsome young wizard interrupted.

A smirk crossed her face, "so you can't call me Luna, but I am to call you Draco?" she asked cheekily.

A peeved look etched it's way across Draco's face. "Right." he said, "Luna it is."

He hated the unfamiliarity of her calling him 'Malfoy'.

She knew him far to well for that.

In fact she was the only person in the entire world that knew many of the things about him that she did know, aside from his mother of course.

"I've been very well Draco, Very busy with my explorations and writings. Thank you for asking, and yourself?"

Draco took a quick glance about his office then met her eyes again, "I've done fairly well I suppose, I've just been able to accept the title of branch manager over this particular ban-."

"Draco," This time it was he who was being interrupted, "You know I really could not care less about your position in society, how are you doing, how is life?"

Draco felt a blush cross his cheeks, normally no one was allowed to speak to him out of term as such.

He was a wealthy business man, his job was his life, what was he expected to say to that?

After a few stuttered words, and an inability to begin an actual sentence Luna tutted.

"Well I see you need time to reflect on that answer, in all honesty I need to be getting back to the office myself. If you don't mind helping me finish my transaction, I'll let you get back to your daily routine, Rolf is expecting me after all."

Office? Luna had an office locally? And just why did she assume he had a routine to attend to? And why...wait Rolf? Who was Rolf? Was Luna in a relationship? Was she MARRIED? Could she be? Why was he suddenly so overcome with questions about Lunas personal life? What did it matter if she was? It was nothing to him, they were just friends after all. Any ways, it wasn't anyth... suddenly there was a hand waving in his face.

"Draco, really I thought I was the daydreamer." Luna was smiling down at him as she leaned over his desk.

That smile, Her perfect smile.

Draco cleared his throat. "How much will you be withdrawing today?" he asked, trying to maintain an air of business.

"Well, lets see," She bit her lip in thought and Draco smiled at her old habit. "Ten thousand galleon should do for now." Draco nodded and began a spell to unlock the safe in his office.

For most people their age this would be a shocking amount of money, but he knew that the Lovegoods were a very well off family before the war, and the popularity of the magazine had sky rocketed both during and after the war by the Potter followers. Xenophilius was probably almost as well off at this point as his own father.

As he was counting out her money and sorting it into bags he noticed Luna looking him up and down in his peripheral.

A small smirk graced his lips as he continued to concentrate on the coins in front of him.

"So we should have lunch."

At five thousand Draco stopped his counting of the bags and looked up at her.

"I've already eaten today Luna." came his genius response.

"Well I would hope so, it is close to four in the afternoon. I Was thinking another day this week?"

"You'll be in town that long?" He said snarkily.

Her lips formed into a pout again and Draco bit his lip to stop himself from apologizing.

She was the only person who could draw an apology out of him so easily. Damn her.

"Draco, to my knowledge, I'm home to stay. Daddy is getting older and seems to be losing interest, or ability I assume, to keep the magazine up and running. I'm back home to take over ownership, Rolf and I are planning to upgrade the Quibbler with all the interesting discoveries we have made while we were out exploring."

There he was again. 'Rolf.' Draco hated that name already.

He quickly finished counting out her galleons and sacked them all together.

Luna recited a spell shrinking the bag and sticking it into her pocket inside her cloak.

"So, lunch? Wednesday? Noon-ish?" she asked again.

"Rolf wont mind?" He asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Was that it? was he angry... because he was _jealous_?

Why on earth was he jealous? He and Luna had always only been friends. if even that.

Luna laughed out loud and his stomach tightened uncomfortably.

"Oh Draco," she smirked, she knew. He felt it in his stomach, she knew, and she was gloating. "I'll see you Wednesday."

She walked silently around his desk and threw her arms about his neck clinging tightly to him. At first he was a bit shocked, but he slowly melted into her hug and wrapped himself around her taking in her scent.

A knock at the door tore them apart and Luna stepped back around the desk, Draco spoke the spell to open the door and a small goblin came walking in with a clip board. He looked between the couple then set his eyes on Draco, "Sir I need approval for today's transactions to close out my drawer for the evening."

Luna pardoned herself and slipped out the door. Draco tried to return to his work, however it was a frivolous attempt as the rest of his day his mind was preoccupied with long blond hair and a bright silver eyes.

A/N:

so! I know it's been a week since I updated but hear me out, I haven't just been twiddling my thumbs, I've gotten five chapters done so far and up on another site getting feedback before publishing on I know sometimes it gets hard to stick to a deadline but i figure if i stay ahead while I'm popping out chapters like candy, when I get stuck halfway through my story I'll still have something to give you guys. With that being said, I'm planning updates every Friday, it really is killing me not to post what i have because I'm such an eager beaver but I'm holding out hopefully for a better cause in a few weeks!

Always with love! Laken


	3. Chapter 3

-A/N- Hehe I'm so excited, I've never written a story before (I may have mentioned that part already) but it just excites me so much that I have followers and favorites and REVIEWS! Someone suggested getting a Beta to clean up my grammar a little, if anyone has a suggestion on a Beta who like the Harry Potter genre please feel free to let me know! Anywho, thanks so much for the reviews and likes, I really appreciate them. OH! One last thing, I really like the Draco/Luna fics if anyone has any suggestions feel free to make them =] As always, with love!

-Laken

An owl came around Wednesday morning reminding Draco he was to meet with Luna at the Three Broom Sticks around noon.

What was around noon?

Was he to show up at twelve? Twelve-thirty? Closer to One?

He was driven mad by the fact that she wasn't more precises with her schedule.

He also had a feeling that Luna knew exactly how crazy she was driving him by being so vague.

He decided he would take his time getting there just to make her wait around since she couldn't be more exact. However, no matter how busy he tried to keep himself, when the clock chimed twelve, he was ready to take his lunch.

He made himself wait till at least ten after before using the floo system to the Three Broomsticks.

Dusting himself free of any floo residue he took a look about the room, Luna was no where in sight as he had figured.

The girl was early if she was able to only be fifteen minutes late.

He found an empty table, sat down, and ordered two butter beers.

When he heard a crack outside he sat aside his drink and glanced at the door as the small blonde pranced into the room. Her bright blue cloak flowing freely behind her.

She met his eyes as a wide smile broke across her face. Draco's insides became all jittery again and he took another sip of his beverage before standing up to greet her.

She flung her arms around his neck again, but this time it took him no time at all to return her hug wrapping his arms around her small waist and squeezing. He had forgotten how addictive her hugs were.

To think it had taken him till almost half way through first semester of their shared seventh year to get used to the woman's constant need for contact, now it felt like a normal occurrence, one he had greatly missed in all her time away.

After helping her to get seated he took his seat across from her and pushed her drink over to her.

"Oh, brilliant, I was simply dying of thirst." She glowed as she took a large gulp from her still frosty glass.

He gave her a moment to swallow before smirking at her frothy mustache. She wiped at her mouth with her napkin before she laid it across her lap and looked back up at him.

"How has your day been thus far?" she questioned.

He thought for a moment before answering "mundane...routine, as usual."

"That sounds simply dreadful!" her mouth was in an unpleasant grimace and he couldn't help but to chuckle at her.

"Perhaps to you, but when you're in charge of thousands of witches and wizards life savings, boring isn't so terrible." he said as her face turned into one of understanding and agreement.

"I suppose you have a point," she chuckled with him, "I just simply could _not_ handle that."

"I doubt many people would trust someone with radishes in her ears and bottle caps around her neck with their money honestly anyways." he said with a deep chuckle.

At that Luna threw her head back laughing merrily.

Maybe her hugs weren't the only thing he had missed, a bout of butterflies took over his stomach in a tizzy listening to her melodic laugh.

Draco couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. When her laughter let up Luna looked at him happily, "Oh I have so missed your smile Draco."

Yeah, that was something he hadn't missed so terribly much, her immense honesty that never faltered.

A blush covered his cheeks, running across the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't he be as open with her? Admit how much he missed her, how beautiful her laugh sounded.

He knew why he couldn't and it left a fowl taste in his mouth, a Malfoy had manners and did not just blurt out the first thing that came to his mind.

His name, it always got in the way of everything he enjoyed.

A Malfoy did not enjoy cooking, what were house elf's for after all?

A Malfoy did not waste his time in swimming pools, our pale skin was much too prone to burning!

A Malfoy did not spend all afternoon smiling and joking with friends, how could you get any work done that way?

But Draco, he loved cooking, and he enjoyed nothing more than cooling off in a cold water hole on a hot summer day, and spending his day with Luna talking about anything other than that boring old bank? His entire body hummed at the thought of that.

He hated the way he was so limited by his stupid last name. A name that no one other than his family, or the other aristocrats in the society his parents chose to be a part of, cared about.

The thought did make him smirk though, Luna was part of that society after all. Not that she cared about his name sake, but she was part of the upper-class.

His mother would be proud to see him having lunch with the beautiful young witch.

She had been trying to get him to accept a date with countless members of local families she knew his father would approve of.

The Lovegoods had been blood traitors during the war, and everyone had thought Xenophilious was crazy even before the war, but now...he was simply a rich old kook who fit in with the other snobs because of how fat his wallets were.

Luna was glaring at him now, and he wondered if he had said that last part aloud.

"Just who are you smiling at Draco Malfoy?" she asked with distaste.

A look of shock crossed his face, Luna had never been anything but airy and lovely.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"You were smiling at someone over my shoulder and completely ignoring everything I was saying. I know you don't find the magical creatures I study all that fantastic, but I would expect someone with your upbringing to not be so rude as to daydream in the middle of our conversation just because there is some pretty witch at the other table."

"What?!" he asked shocked looking over her shoulder now, seeking out the witch she was talking about.

A pleasant looking witch with caramel skin and a dazzling white smile waved at him, flashing a smirk his way.

She must have thought he had been smiling at her the same way Luna had.

He shook his head laughing.

"If you'd like I'll leave you two to your lunch date I was unaware you were on." Luna huffed out glaring at him even harder.

Draco couldn't help but snicker at her as he refocused on Luna, "I _was_ daydreaming, but the only beautiful witch present in said dream was the one sitting directly in front of me."

His smirk grew as a blush tinted her cheeks.

Why had he said that? Was he intentionally flirting with her? Did he want to flirt with her?

Now he was confused. Luna had never offered more than friendship to him, was it wrong of him to ask for more after all he had done to her before, and during, the war?

He enjoyed the blush still tainting her small face, but he decided he would try to hold off on the flirting unless she made it apparent that she wanted his attention in that manner.

A waitress came over to their table taking their order and that brought an end to the thoughts that had been invaliding his head.

Conversation continued throughout their meal, and Draco enjoyed listening to Luna carry on and on about her travels.

He shared a few of the places he had traveled to while he was in university and she listened with enraptured interest. Luna was always a wonderful listener, she made sure to give you her full attention and respond with appropriate enthusiasm.

After they had both finished their meals and drinks they continued to sit and chat until Draco could no longer put off having to return to work.

He was helping Luna into her cloak when there was a snap outside the restaurant before the door opened and a tall slender man with dusty brown hair and a sharp jaw walked in and looked around the room.

When his eyes caught Luna's they lit up and he made his way over to them.

Draco took a step closer to Luna making sure he was as close to her as possible without touching her as the young man stopped in front of them.

"Hi Luna, I've been looking everywhere for you, we really have to be going or we are going to miss our appointment with Ms. Delacour, you're almost 45 minutes late!" he huffed.

"Oh dear I suppose I lost track of time while Draco and I were catching up, of course we must not be late, that would be terribly rude." she said in her simple way. "Thank you for coming to retrieve me Rolf."

Draco's spine straightened at the name.

So this was the man Luna had been 'working' with. A small snear crossed Draco's face, but he tried to hide it. If this man was important to Luna, then Draco had no right to not at least attempt a polite demeanor.

The young man turned quickly to Draco and smiled sticking out his hand happily, "Draco? I've heard so much about you, Luna simply goes on and on about your time together at Hogwarts...And your adventures outside of Hogwarts...And...well she just talks about you...alot."

Draco smiled at this reaching out to shake the young mans hand. Suddenly he didn't mind Luna's new acquaintance so much.

"ROLF!" Luna's face turned as red as her earrings as she glared at the young man.

Draco laughed as he slinked an arm around her small waist and pulled her into his side.

It wasn't often that Draco initiated the hugs, but when he did Luna always melted into him.

"Well! As wonderful as this is for me," Luna said still trying to cool her hot cheeks, "we should really be going!"

Both of the young men laughed as they all started for the exit.

"Why are you meeting with Fleur?" Draco asked as he held the door for his friend.

"Oh no, not Fleur, her younger sister Gabrielle is visiting. Fleur has gotten us an interview with her. She is one of the best selling witches in France AND England at the moment and our readers absolutely love her latest book. Have you read it yet?" she asked inquisitively.

"I haven't had the chance unfortunately." he said shaking his head.

"Oh it's lovely, she got the idea from her time at Hogwarts during the Tri-wizard tournaments, she had help from Harry and Hermione, and I'm sure Ronald gave his input as well. I believe she said it would be a series, shes already got publishers interested in the second installment."

Draco nodded as they came to a halt.

"I'm terribly excited about it myself. I'll have to get you my copy of the book! It's called 'Wizarding Adventures at Hogwarts." She chewed her lips thinking for a moment, "Although that would mean I have to find what I've done with my copy..." she hummed to herself before snapping back to attention.

"Well we really have to be going, I know Ginny will want to chat before we get started, she is absolutely green with jealousy whenever Gabby is around. She still thinks that Gabby is harboring a crush she had on Harry from all that time ago when he saved her."

Draco laughed at that. He had seen Ginny at many a gathering with his old-enemy/new-ally.

He wouldn't really call them friends, but they were able to talk to each other politely and carry on a simple conversation.

"Tell Harry I said good luck with that, that littlest Weasly has quite the temper. Got it from her mother, Harry said."

Luna's eyes glowed with how brightly she smiled.

It had made being friends with Draco so much more simple when she had discovered that he and Harry were able to be amicable with one another.

Draco knew why she was smiling so brightly, she had nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug the first Hogsmead meeting in their seventh year when she had seen them carrying on a conversation outside a shop she and Ginny had gone into.

When they walked out, he had been laughing at something Harry had said when suddenly there was a force at his side crushing his ribs in a tight embrace.

She had thanked him for being nice to her friends, and he had never understood why she thanked him, but he had said nothing about it.

Rolf was giving her a strange look however as she beamed at him.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped back. "Well, thank you for lunch Luna, I'll see you..."

His words dropped off, they hadn't made plans to see each other again even though he desperately hoped they would.

Her smiled dimmed a little, however for Luna her smile still out shined anything he had ever seen.

Her parents had definitely named her appropriately, she was as bright as the moon on a clear night, both intellectually and beautifully.

"I hope so." She said bringing him back to their conversation.

She hugged Draco before turning and walking away with Rolf, beginning a new conversation with her friend as they strolled.

She had said she wanted to see him again but not actually made any effort to make plans.

Did that mean she was expecting him to make the plans, or that she wasn't actually interested in seeing him again?

Ughh. He groaned inwardly, always driving him crazy with her vagueness.

And he would just bet she knew it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I just posted chapter 4 but something wonky happened to the file and it was in code or something. Anyways! Lets hope it works this time, and I really hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to follow if you like :] with love! -Laken

Draco paced behind his desk.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

He had a silencing charm on his office door so no one would hear his ranting.

He had been ranting for over a week, hardly able to focus on his work or get anything done.

It had been two weeks since he had seen Luna for lunch, and she hadn't tried to contact him since then.

Not even once.

This morning he had nearly owled her, but he was to set in his own ways.

If she really wanted to see him again she would make it happen.

Maybe he had done something. What if his flirting had caused her to think he was coming on too strong.

Luna was a good friend to Draco and he hated the thought of her being upset with him.

Maybe he should just check in.

He took out a parchment, but his mind blanked. He didn't know what to say, should he apologize or just be forthright and ask if he had done something? Should he just admit that he had missed her presence and was upset he hadn't heard from her?

No.

No...he was not only to proud as a Malfoy to do that, but as a man.

Men didn't just admit their feelings like that.

But he did miss her.

Sigh. He tapped the tip of his quill on the parchment before throwing it down.

Screw it.

Draco grabbed his cloak and opened the door walking past his assistant.

"I'm taking lunch, hold my appointments." He mumbled as he walked by.

Ten minutes and a quick apparition later he was standing outside Xenophilious Lovegoods house.

He marched up to the door but just as he was about to knock he froze.

What if she hadn't talked to him because she really didn't want to see him anymore.

Oh Gods, talking to one of his closest friends from school should not be this difficult.

Then again when they were in school she was a girl, his main focus had been protecting her, now she was a woman.

A beautifully developed, insanely intelligent woman. His main focus was no longer on her protection but on...

Well what was the main focus now?

He really should have thought about this before coming all this way.

Draco turned on his heel and started down the steps when the door flung open causing Draco to spin round and see who was there.

Xenophilious stood at the top step staring down at the young man.

"Why Mr. Malfoy! What an unexpected surprise, is there something I can help you with today boy? You look positively terrible, you've got an infestation of wrackspurts all about your head!" he told Draco uneasily.

"So your daughter tells me often." he joked with a slight chuckle.

"I was actually just going to see if Luna was in, but then I realized how rude it was to stop in without notice so I thought it best to come back after owling Luna at a later time." He lied easily

"Aha, well Luna and Rolf are out working, but if you'd like I've just brewed a fresh pot of tea, I'd love to have some company for a little while, don't worry about not having sent notice of your arrival."

Draco still fuzzed up a bit at Luna being off alone with another man, but he knew from what Rolf had mentioned at lunch that he wasn't trying to be anything more than co-workers and friends with Luna.

No man who was interested in gaining a woman's attention was so unfazed when mentioning how much she talked about another man.

Draco nodded, "of course Mr. Lovegood, that sounds wonderful."

Once Draco had his cup of tea in hand, Xenophilius turned back to the stove to fix his own cup.

"So Luna tells me you're planning to retire soon and pass along the Quibbler to her." Draco mentioned.

Xenophilius nodded and placed a plate of cookies in front of himself and Draco as he sat down across from him.

Draco took a cookie plopping it into his mouth as Xenophilius sipped his tea.

"I've been wanting to since the end of the war, this business is nothing for an old man to try and maintain, Luna was just so focused on her research that I hated to put this burden on her. When she came home for the holiday last year I told her I was planning to sell the business. She was Livid with me and refused to speak to me for at least half the day. When she finally did come around she asked me why I didn't think she could handle it. I was appalled at the thought of course," He nodded towards Draco and Draco nodded back.

"Of course," Draco mumbled over his cookie.

"She's brilliant after all," Xenophilius continued. "Absolutely one of the most brilliant young witches I know." He stated proudly.

"If anyone could run my magazine it would be her. Hell, she would probably run it better than I could have ever dreamed of doing myself. I just hated the idea of ending her travels. She loved it so. However, when she looked at me so hurt, so offended like I didn't trust her with my magazine, I knew there was no dissuading her. Luckily she had Rolf to help her along. It's difficult to find someone as open as Luna and Myself you know?"

He looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco looked down at his drink as the leaves swirled around in the hot water.

"I understand," he replied. "A lot of people in school didn't understand Luna's ways, she was always very passionately unique."

A smile spread over his face as he thought of the young witch he had grown so fond of.

Xenophilius cleared his throat as he took in Draco's smile, and Draco took a large sip of his tea to cover it.

Draco's eyes grew wide as the liquid swirled in his mouth, it was so extremely foul tasting he couldn't bring himself to swallow no matter how badly his mothers voice in the back of his head demanded he do what was considered proper etiquette.

He looked up and saw Xenophilius looking down selecting a cookie to pop in his mouth and Draco quickly spit his tea back into his cup remembering a time when Harry had told him to never partake in Mr. Lovegood's tea if he could help avoiding it.

Of course the memory had just now decided to resurface in his mind.

Draco sat his cup aside and declined the plate of cookies as Xenophilius held them out to him, afraid that if he were to partake in eating he would need to drink again.

That just was not happening.

Draco sat talking to Mr. Lovegood for another twenty minutes before the door swung open and Luna pranced in happily followed by a very pleased looking Rolf.

"I assume the interview went well." Mr. Lovegood commented looking at his overly happy daughter.

"oh yes! it went splindedl-" Luna's eyes fell on Draco.

A glare formed as she looked at him. "Daddy, why is Mr. Malfoy here?"

She was mad at him.

She only ever called him Mr. Malfoy when she was mad. She knew how much he hated it, it reminded him of his father and that was the last person he wanted her to compare him to.

He knew he should have stayed at the bank.

"I found him out on the front step. He said he stopped by looking for you love." Xenophilius said in a calm voice trying to remind his daughter of her manners.

"Hmm." she said unimpressed.

Right. Draco could take a hint.

"Well, I really should be getting back to the bank." Draco rushed as he stood up.

"Nonsense!" Xenophilius boomed. "You came for Luna and she has only just returned. Rolf my boy! Lets go get a look at the interview you two were able to get!"

"Xenophilius turned back to Draco. "It was pleasant seeing you again boy, tell your mother I said hello, and your father...well...tell your mother I said hello!"

Xenophilius and Rolf walked to the stairs going up to the editing room to get to work.

Draco turned back to Luna and started to speak when she interrupted.

"Why were you talking to daddy? He couldn't have been very comfortable talking to someone who kept his daughter prisoner from him. I know he still is weary of the Malfoys." she bit.

Draco's face twisted but he bit his tongue.

She had never held that against him before. Maybe this was a terrible idea.

"I get the hint Luna, I'll be going now." Draco flipped his cloak over his shoulder and started for the door.

"Figures, you can visit with everyone but me." Luna mumbled under her breath.

Draco stopped in his escape.

"What was that Ms. Lovegood?" He asked her, even though he had herd her clearly.

She spun on him.

"How dare you ignore me for two weeks then show up and have tea and cookies with my father like it was no big deal! I spend my entire seventh year with you, then don't hear from you for **FIVE** years, I finally bump into you again, and I have to invite **YOU** out! then I don't hear from you _again_!" she was so angry he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"You're just a terrible friend Draco Malfoy! I don't understand why I even try to maintain a friendship with you anymore." she lost momentum on the last few words and they came out in a whisper.

Draco's throat clenched, was she saying she didn't want to be his friend anymore?

"Luna.." He had to say something to salvage their friendship.

However before he could speak Luna had flung herself at him burying her face in his shoulder. Tears staining his cloak as she sniffled in his arms.

"Luna, don't cry, I'm so sorry, I wanted to talk to you I just didn't know if you really wanted me to."

She looked up at him incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I wan't to talk to one of my bestfriend's you git?"

She had a point.

Draco began to laugh at his foolishness.

Luna pursed her lips at this which led Draco to wrapping her in a tight hug picking her feet up off the ground in the process.

Luna breathed out a relieved sigh that the confrontation was over. She had her friend still, he hadn't decided he didn't want to see her anymore after all.

It had been worrying her for the past few days that she hadn't heard from him since their lunch together.

As Draco returned her to her feet Luna refused to let him go, keeping her arms around his neck kept Draco at her eye level. A blush tinted his cheeks and Luna smiled brightly.

"So what did you come over here for exactly Draco." she asked. Her breath ghosted over his face and he could smell the lemon on it.

His blush deepened and he shivered at the sound of his name on her lips. That was so much better than Mr. Malfoy.

"I missed you." He blurted.

He hadn't meant to. He had meant to just talk, but being this close to Luna he couldn't help the honesty that poured from his mouth, she was like a ray of light.

His own personal saint, and it was just too hard to sin around her.

He wasn't a proud Malfoy or a man after all, he was just a big pile of mushy emotion.

It really wasn't such a bad thing when Luna smiled at him like that he supposed.

"I missed you too." she murmured happily.

Draco's heart did a somersault and he felt his body get hot. He released Luna taking a step back because at this rate he was going to do something stupid.

Luna looked at him confused before she came to her senses a little.

"So!" Luna clapped cheerfully, "Would you like to hear about our interview? It was insanely interesting."

Draco smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'd love to, but I have to be getting back to the bank. How about over dinner?" He asked without thinking.

Luna's eyebrow rose significantly. Had he just asked her out on a date? Is that what she thought? Is that what he meant?

"I mean if you don't already have plans...of course it is short notice, I understand if you can't. Maybe we should just make plans for another night." He couldn't help but fumble over his words.

Luna laughed at his misery. "I'll be ready around seven Draco, Please don't be late, you're already on thin ice for taking two weeks to contact me."

Draco blushed again. When the bloody hell had he turned into a sixteen year old girl with all this blushing nonsense.

"Right." he said with a smile before adjusting his cloak.

Luna walked him to the door before he turned back to her.

She wrapped him in another tight hug and he returned the gesture.

"I'm so glad you came Draco." She said into his chest.

He pecked the top of her head not really thinking about the action before doing it.

"Me too." he said simply.

Once she let go he smiled down at her before turning and walking out the door.

Once he had apparated off Rolf walked over to Luna noticing her staring at the spot where Draco had disappeared with a smile glued to her face.

"Thank the Gods," he said on a sigh, "I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to deal with mopey Luna!" he joked.

She smacked his arm playfully and they turned into the house together joking and laughing.

Luna was back to her airy happy self and all was right again.


	5. Chapter 5

-A/N- It's freakin Friday! yay yay yay! I get so excited when it's time to post another chapter because I can't wait to see what y'all think! I know it's just after midnight, but it IS technically Friday so i stayed up just to post! I'm just finishing up chapter 10 and I LOVE it so far :) Also, I found a 100 Drabble challenge ill be working on, just on the side, but it will be up too. It is a Luna/Draco challenge, and you know how they kinda have flashbacks in the story? (I hope they have had one or two so far otherwise I just ave something away -_-) Well in the drabbles, it kind of goes over their seventh year at Hogwarts where they became close in the first place! Hopefully I'll have up a couple of them done so i can get it up and post the link to it in chapter 6. Sorry for the long note, just a lot to inform you guys on! As always with lots and lots of love, -Laken.

* * *

Draco was just finishing up his paperwork when a knock came to his office door.

His assistant stuck her head in the small crack she had created, "Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor." she said meekly.

"Please inform them I'm on my way out and will see them first thing in the morning if they will make an appointment." He instructed.

The little goblin nodded and went to turn when a loud bang ripped through the office as his door was pushed open and a tall, slender, beautiful witch walked in past the goblin.

"I don't need an appointment," she glared. "I need to see my only child."

Narcissa was always a polite witch with extraordinary manners.

Until she didn't get her way that is.

"Mother," Draco sighed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There has to be a reason I drop in to see my son?" She frayed hurt placing her hands over her chest.

Draco simply gave her a bored glance as she put on her show.

"Oh you're no fun at all." she huffed. "Fine, I received an interesting owl this afternoon. Gale, my friend from the salon, told me that her husband took down an interesting reservation for two at The Porcupine earlier today. Normally it takes at least a week advance to get a reservation, but since it was a Malfoy they made an exception she said." Cissy smiled at him gloatingly.

"Alright," Draco responded unimpressed. "So you know my dinner arrangements. Is that all mother?"

Cissy's eyes narrowed, "You know very well what I came here for Draco. Who are you taking to dinner? Because I have tried time and again to get you to accept dinner arrangements with young witches from all over and you have continuously refused. Who have you finally decided is worthy of your precious time?" She hated even having to ask.

She hated that she hadn't been the one to make the arrangement.

Draco sighed at his mothers nosy behavior. "It's none of your business mother."

Cissy looked terribly frazzled at this answer.

"None of my business? None of my business? It's obviously very much my business who my son is seen out in public with! I mean how is it going to look when the ladies are talking over tea and someone mentions having seen you out with a young witch, and I have no clue about it in the least.  
That would be detrimental to my reputation Draco! I prize myself on knowing things before other people. I mean really, not knowing who my own son is dating, I would never hear the end of it from the girls!"

Cissy was on a roll now, and Draco knew the only way to put a stop to this and be on time to pick up Luna was to just tell her.

Draco threw up his hands, "alright! It's just Luna, the young witch I told you about from seventh year."

Cissy's face lit up. "Xenophilius Lovegoods' daughter? Oh splendid! They're a bit eccentric, but Xeno is such a prominent name now days with the take off of his paper!" she clapped happily.

"It's a magazine mother." Draco corrected.

"Unimportant," Cissy waved off the small detail. "Oh Luna would be a very appropriate Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes widened at that. "Mother, we are only friends. Do _not_ put too much thought into this." He demanded.

But it was all too late.

Cissy was already gathering her cloak and bag and heading for the door with her head full of gossip to spread.

Draco rolled his eyes and reminded himself to warn Luna in case she heard any rumors of their upcoming nuptials as he escorted his mother to the door following her out and setting his locking spell on the knob.

After a stop by his own house for a quick shower and to change into something more comfortable Draco apparated to the Lovegood's home making haste to the door.

He rapped his knuckles against the wood and listened as someone made their way over and opened it for him.

Draco was once again staring up at Xenophilius Lovegood.

A smile spread over Xenophilius' face as he looked down at the young wizard. "Mr. Mlfo, I see you've been able to get rid of the wrackspurts buzzing about your head! Marvelous! Come in, come in!"

He ushered Draco inside, leading him to the den so they could sit.

"Luna will only be a moment, she came downstairs ten minutes ago and was dressed and ready but she decided she didn't like the outfit she had chosen so she went back to change." Xenophilius laughed.

Luna laughed like her father, Draco decided. They both laughed with their whole body, throwing their head back and shaking their shoulders as they held there side. Identical.

Although Draco had to admit it looked better when Luna did it.

"Daddy, you didn't have to share that." Draco heard Luna's soft voice behind him as she entered the room.

When he turned around he met soft silver eyes and a happy smile.

She was dressed in a simple black dress that stopped mid knee, red heels that set her at Draco's chin instead of his chest, with her hair pulled up into a simple bun that allowed tendrils to hang about her face.

Only such a beautiful witch could make something so simple look so stunning.

Draco felt his stomach flop and he tried to return his attention to Mr. Lovegood afraid if he stared at Luna too long her father may cast a blinding spell on him.

Xenophilius smiled at his daughter. "You look beautiful love."

Luna smiled happily at her father, then turned to Draco. He wanted to tell her she was more than beautiful, she was comparable to the Goddess she was named after, but his mouth couldn't make the words come out.

"Ready Draco?" she asked as she held out her hand for him.

He simply nodded and heal out his arm for her to link her hand through.

"Have a good evening Mr. Lovegood." Draco spoke as Luna began pulling him to the door.

"Be careful you two!" Xenphilius called just as they walked out.

When they arrived at the restaurant Draco opened the door and allowed Luna to walk through before following behind her.

Once at the podium where the maitre'd stood Draco gave the name and they both followed to their booth.

Once seated Draco opened his menu already starving, but Luna took the chance to really observe him.

He had put on a pair of nice jeans, and a button up shirt. He looked much more comfortable than he usually did in his suits he wore to work.

Luna smiled at the fact that he was able to look even more handsome in something less proper.

It would also be much more simple to take off.

Luna's cheeks turned red at the direction her thoughts had taken. that was terrible of her to think, especially when they were just friends.

Draco looked up catching Luna in the midst of her blush.

"What's wrong?" Why was she turning so red?

Luna's blush grew at being caught and she fumbled over her words for a moment before picking up her menu and shielding her face from view.

Draco smirked.

Was she checking him out? Is that why she got so embarrassed?

A small witch in uniform walked over to them taking their drink and asking if they were ready to place their order, they both told her what they wanted and she disappeared to the kitchen to put in their orders.

Unfortunately for Luna she had also taken her only form of hiding with her.

Her eyes slowly rose to meet ice blue staring back.

Draco smirked and Luna's chest puffed out, she wouldn't back down.

She held his gaze for a moment before he broke the silence.

"So are you going to tell me about this spectacular interview you had this morning?" He leaned over onto his elbows leaning into her.

Luna noticed his shirt straining around his biceps as his arms flexed naturally in the position.

What had he asked?

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her silence.

"You did say you had an interesting interview this morning didn't you. With Rolf?"

Draco looked at her confused and Luna wanted to smack herself for not being able to concentrate.

"Oh yes, it was! Ginny's friend Margo from the harpies, she is dating Victor Krum, Harmonies old boyfriend. Anyways, she was able to get us an interview, he was here visiting her while his team was close by for their game. They are on their way to the world cup again. He is such a talented player, and so friendly!" She gushed.

Draco nodded politely but inside he was a little ruffled, she seemed to be very excited about her meeting with Krum.

"I figured you'd be more excited, didn't you love getting to meet Victor back at Hogwarts?" Luna looked dejected and Draco automatically corrected his behavior.

"Of course," Draco laughed off his negative feelings, he couldn't hate every man Luna showed any interest in.

"You seem to have really enjoyed yourself." Draco gave her a real smile and she returned it happily.

"I could take you to meet him if you'd like, I could arrange a double date with he and Margo. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. If you're interested that is." she was still talking happily but Draco's mind had hung up on one word in particular.

"A double date?" he tried not to look too shocked but his face gave it away.

Luna looked at him reading his face. "Well, I mean, you know. We would just be going as friends. It's just an expression." she mumbled

Draco nodded but felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Did he want it to be a date?

"Luna," Draco asked randomly. "What is this?

She met his eyes with a confused look, "This is dinner." She stated blatantly.

"Right, of course." Draco laughed off his silly question, but Luna kept her sight trained on him.

"Draco," she got his attention back. "If I were to go out on a date, it would have to be clear from the beginning. I would like to be asked out, and I'd like it to be made very obvious that I was being asked out _for a date_." she said holding his stare.

Well she couldn't be much more clear than that.

Before Draco could respond the small witch came around with their food dropping it off and making sure they had all they needed.

They dropped the matter, eating and conversing over small subjects until they had finished.

When the bill came around Draco picked it up and they quietly made their way outside walking down the sidewalk.

As they strolled Draco couldn't help but to wonder. "So, if someone were to ask you out on a date, what would be your response?"

Luna glanced over to him running her hands over her chilly arms. "It depends on the person asking, normally I politely decline, but if the right man were to ask I'd be obliged to agree."

The right man? Was that a hint? If so was it a hint that he was the right man, or a hint that he would be better off just not asking?

Why did she have to be such a Ravenclaw, always talking in riddles.

Draco noticed her running her hands up and down her upper arms, he hadn't realized how chilly it had gotten.

He reached out wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side to share his warmth.

"Why do you ask Draco?" She looked up to him from under his arm.

He looked down at her stopping for a moment to hold her gaze.

"Just curious." he said before continuing their walk.

Luna rolled her eyes. At this rate she would have to be the one to ask him out.

They finished their walk shortly and Draco apparated them to her house.

He walked her up to her door step and Luna turned to him.

"Well, goodnight." she said looking at him hopefully.

"Goodnight." Draco mumbled.

Luna's fist clenched at her side in irritation and she rolled her eyes turning to her door to walk in when she felt a warm hand on her elbow turning her back around.

"Luna," Draco was eye to eye with Luna being one step lower than her.

Her breath caught in her chest. "Draco?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Would you like to go out...with me...on a _date?"_

Luna grinned happily then flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh Draco, I really thought I was going to have to break down and ask you!"

Draco blushed, "So is that a yes?" He chuckled.

Luna nodded eagerly.

Leaning in, Luna kissed Draco's cheek causing it to burn.

"I'll owl you the details tomorrow?" Draco smiled.

Luna nodded again then gave another quick goodnight before spinning on her heels and running inside.

Draco walked down the steps with a large grin plastered to his face and a stomach full of butterflies.

By the time he had gotten home he knew there was no use in even trying to sleep so he sat down in his office and began his parchment to Luna to send her first thing in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

-A/N- Sorry guys, it did it again, uploaded in a weird format so I had to re-upload the chapter. If you got two update notifications that's why. Anyways, here is chapter 6. just let me know if y'all see any mistakes, still working on my own and trying to find a good beta lol. I'll work it out eventually.

Luna sat with her legs folded neatly underneath her as she watched Draco working in his kitchen.

She brought the glass of wine up to her lips sipping it sparingly listening halfheartedly to his banter about a difficult client who had come in with an exceptionally large amount of what turned out to be fake muggle money.

Draco called out to Luna capturing her attention

What has you so distracted tonight?

Luna shook her head, "Just work, sorry, what were you saying?"

Draco smiled before going back to chopping carrots for the roast and continuing on with his story.

Luna tried to keep her mind blank and her focus on the young wizard, but it was so hard when his hair fell in his eyes like that making him flip it to the side.

Or when he smirked when he talked about something he found interesting, not a smile, a smirk.

Or when his arms flexed in his fitted shirt and it clung to his bicep like that, and her eyes couldn't be ripped away from them if the house were to suddenly combust around her.

And if she thought it was fitted to his arms, it was just simply tight around his waist, and oh Gods was she ever so happy for the fact that quidditch existed and Draco was still so involved in such an active sport that kept him looking like that.

She noticed Draco had stopped moving and she looked up to meet his eyes.

He was watching her with a concerned look on his face, "Would you like to talk about work? Something obviously has your mind elsewhere tonight."

Oh dear, he wanted to know what was distracting her and she couldn't admit it was him!

"It's just.." She stalled, Just what? What was she supposed to say?

"Just, I'm worried, we had a slow week, nothing good to report on, I'm afraid sales are going to be low." She lied smoothly.

Draco's smile returned, "You worry too much, even a slow week for the magazine is a "top ten best seller" week for a normal magazine, the witches and wizards around here love your editorials, haven't you even had a publisher interested from the states?"

Luna nodded with a smile, happy Draco paid so much attention to her when she talked about her magazine.

They had only been on a handful of dates and she was worried she would bore him with how much she talked about her work, but he had reassured her he loved listening to her talk about that which she was passionate about.

Unfortunately, she was coming up with less and less to talk about as far as her magazine was concerned, because all of her passions were getting tied up with thinking about him.

He hadn't so much as given her a proper kiss yet, settling for a peck on the hand or cheek when he dropped her off at her doorstep.

She knew her father would appreciate the gentleman he was being, but Luna was less than impressed with the lack of passion.

Draco walked over to Luna taking a seat beside her on the couch, lazily draping his hand across the couch behind her shoulders.

He was always so careful not to touch her, even though she could tell he enjoyed being close, he would wait for her to initiate the contact.

Luna's spine stiffened and she refused to lean into him like she normally would, she wanted him to pull her in.

He leaned over picking up his glass of wine and turned his body towards her keeping his arm in it's place.

As he continued talking about the mishap at the bank Luna's grip tightened around the stem of her wine glass.

Why was he so difficult?

Why couldn't he just pull her into him.

Why couldn't he just finally kiss her, what man still refused to kiss someone goodnight on their fifth date!

Draco tugged on a strand of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail.

Luna met his gaze again and noticed this time that he was beginning to look irritated.

Well she was irritated too!

She returned his gaze and his look changed to one of shock.

"Am I bothering you Luna?" He looked extremely offended.

"I am becoming a bit bothered as a matter of fact," she stated very blatantly.

Draco's features shifted again to show his surprise.

She loved the fact that he took down his mask with her and allowed her to actually see his emotions, there were so few people who realized how many things Draco was actually capable of feeling.

He was always so stoic in public, everyone just assumed he was like his father walking around mad at the world for not being good enough.

It was so much more than that though, he just refused to let many people see it.

She had lost her train of thought again, why was he so distracting?

"I'm bothered by the fact that you are never willing to initiate intimacy." she huffed.

Draco blushed deeply.

"What do you mean." He asked backing away from her slightly.

Luna grabbed his arm pulling him back towards her.

"Draco, you won't even hold my hand unless I initiate it, I'm starting to feel like you aren't interested in me!" She was mad again.

Why did he always make her mad, Luna was not the angry type, she was very rarely angry actually, but with Draco it came so easily sometimes.

She didn't expect to look at Draco and find him angry as well though.

"I'm trying to be respectful!" He snapped at her.

"It's not common that I really give a rats ass what a woman thinks of me, so forgive me if I'm going about trying to impress you in the wrong bloody way!"

Now Draco was just as angry as Luna was, however Luna was becoming less angry and more regretful by the second.

She thought he was trying to be a gentleman, when in reality Draco had little experience actually having to try and impress anyone.

As Luna thought about it, it made more sense.

Most young witches found him insanely attractive, and top that with his name and money, they basically threw themselves at his feet.

He was a natural in his studies, his teachers always praised him, she remembered from seventh year.

He never really had to work hard for respect either, not that he was disrespectful to anyone, but his father was respected thus the younger Malfoy often got it without question from the older witches and wizards.

He was always handed everything, and with Luna not throwing herself at him Draco was out of his element.

Luna felt her anger dissipate completely as she leaned forward touching his cheek gently.

"Thank you Draco." her cool breath ghosted over his face and a pained look appeared.

Luna pulled back looking at him quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she quirked her head to the side.

"You confuse me Lovegood, you're angry one minute, then you're thanking me the next. I just don't know how to read you and it drives me insane." He admitted.

Luna had been right, he did feel out of his element.

"Draco, I want you to treat me how you would any other girl you showed interest in, just maybe a tiny bit more respectfully." She poked him in his side giggling at the face he made at the last remark.

"Oh just a tiny bit huh?" He poked her in her side making her giggle harder, then he smiled evilly.

He leaned over pushing her onto her back as he crawled over top of her. Placing his hands on either side of her head and his knees straddling her waist he was perched directly over her causing Luna to swallow deeply.

Draco noticed how flustered she was becoming and he simply held his smile. He brought his hand slowly down the outside of her hip, Lunas eyes fluttered closed as his hand began to roam carefully back up and over her stomach.

Tingles spread over her body as his hand came to a halt at her side and she lifted her eyelids lazily looking at him through hooded eyes.

Suddenly his hand began to contract at her side and she couldn't help the laughter and wide eyed stare that came.

Draco was attacking her side with tickles and Luna could hardly breathe from laughing so hard.

This carried on until Luna was crying uncle and begging him to stop.

Draco sat back on the couch pulling Luna up into a sitting position with him.

She smiled and smacked him on the arm, but he was quick and grabbed her hand, pulling her in closely he wrapped his arm around her midsection as she leaned lazily against him.

"Better?" he smirked at her.

A flutter took off in her chest as she smiled at him.

"Better." she agreed.

They stayed in that position sharing conversation, Luna actually paying attention this time, until a noise sounded from the kitchen.

Draco unwound himself from Luna and made his way towards the wonderful aroma wafting in from the kitchen. Luna stood up following with both glasses of wine assuming dinner was almost finished.

She sat down on one of the stools beneath the small island in the center of the kitchen watching as Draco placed the finishing touches on their meal.

Remembering how much he had mentioned he loved cooking, Luna watched as he prepared their plates with an air of certainty. He was at ease in the kitchen, but what made Luna smile was how at ease he was in front of her.

She remembered how closed off he was when they had returned to Hogwarts seventh year, none of his friends had decided to return, there were only a handful of Slytherins who did return since they had been given the choice.

None of them wanted to face the ridicule.

Luna made it her mission to befriend the stubborn boy, to make sure that he knew no one held him responsible for the actions that had been forced upon his shoulders.

She knew no one else would reach out to him because of the way he had always carried himself.

No one besides Luna realized though, he was no longer a proud Malfoy, a death eater, nor Voldemort's puppet. He was simply a broken, lost, scared young wizard who was all alone.

A smile crept over Luna's face as she remembered walking over to him for the first time in the library.

He had tensed up, waiting for her to be cruel, to say something vile to him. When she asked to sit with him he simply nodded unwilling to speak.

It had taken her two weeks of bumping into him to get him to speak to her. Two months before he would acknowledge her in front of Ginny. until the Yule Ball to convince them to stop calling each other weasel and ferret.

Although, sometimes they still did that to each other presently, it was more in poking fun at the old rivalry than to be hateful.

Draco sat her plate in front of her then went to refill her wine.

Luna looked up meeting his eyes, "I'm so glad we became friends." She smiled at him.

"Me too." He returned her smile and leaned down kissing the top of her head.

Luna hummed slightly in happiness before digging into her dinner.

Once both plates were empty and their bellies full they stood at the sink, Draco washing while Luna dried.

Luna kept bumping her elbow into his, enjoying the tiny bit of contact.

She couldn't understand how someone who was as intimate as she was, could be so attracted to someone like him.

He wouldn't even touch her when they were standing side by side. He always made sure there was just the tiniest space between them until she decided to close it herself.

She knew it wasn't because he didn't want the contact, she could feel him relax when she finally leaned into him, he was just too...

Too something. Something she couldn't place.

Draco looked down to Luna when he started to hand her a pan and they both paused looking at one another.

He was contemplating something, she could see it in his face.

Whatever it was he shook it off and smiled at her before going back to the dishes.

Luna bit her tongue, unwilling to rehash the same argument they had had only a couple hours earlier.

When he was ready to make a move, he would, otherwise they would simply stay stuck in this rut. She was not going to break this time.

Luna wiped her hands on a dish towel once they were finished, looking at the clock she noticed the time.

"Well I should be going, I have an early interview and I'd hate to sleep in." she laid the towel on the counter and turned to Draco but was surprised to find him right beside her, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Luna," he began.

"Draco," she realized how breathless she sounded causing a blush to heat her face.

"When can I see you again?" He mumbled reaching out and taking her hand, he laced his fingers through hers interlocking their hands.

"When would you like to see me again?" her eyes became heavy for the second time that night drooping into little slits. He was so close, if she just leaned in a bit his mouth would be on hers.

Leaning in, his body pressed into hers. Just another inch and he would be kissing her.

"I'm free Friday if you're available?" His thumb began drawing lazy circles against her hand.

Her mind was so fuzzy she couldn't think clearly.

"I'll have to check, but I think I'm free." Her words were almost unintelligible. It was becoming so hard to form sentences.

"Owl me tomorrow?" How was he still talking?

Draco brought Luna's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it sweetly. "I'll go get your coat." He said before turning and walking down the hall.

Luna felt like she had ice water dumped over her head.

Was he serious!

Malfoys!

She could understand going slow, but at this rate she would be an old lady before she got to second base!

Draco brought in her cloak and Luna allowed him to help her into it.

This was it. This was her last straw. She was upping the game.

This boy would kiss her if it was the last thing he did!

She was going to make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys! I just finished chapter ten right, and when I uploaded it to my document manager, it said it was 3,000+ words! In comparison, chapter one is only slightly over 1,000 (That's including A/N) anyways, I was just so excited I was able to make it so long! I Hope it's as interesting as it is long! well, here is chapter seven! Lots of love guys! -Laken

* * *

Ten bloody dates.

On the seventh date Luna thought she had him for certain. She had worn a fitted green dress with silver heels that had her legs and bum looking better than anything Draco had ever seen in his entire life.

One look at her had his mind fogging over with lust, his attention blown for the entire night. When he held out her chair for her at the restaurant he had watched as the material inched up her thigh even more.

He had almost jerked her up and dragged her out of the restaurant at that point. To hell with his morals.

Somehow, in some spectacular way he couldn't even fathom, he was able to control himself and rein in his hormones just enough to make it through the evening.

The dress had somehow backfired in Luna's face because that night she hadn't even gotten a peck on the cheek.

She had gone back to her simple conservative wardrobe for the eighth and ninth date.

Today however. Luna was almost ashamed.

Almost.

She had a loose tee shirt that was knotted at the waist to keep it from going down over her thighs, with a simple pair of shorts. Her sandles flopped on her feet as she followed Draco through the field behind his old home.

She was covered modestly.

For now.

Draco was biting the inside of his lip. He never resented himself more in his life than he had the day before.

Luna had been laying across his couch while he fixed them dinner, her eyes scanning the paper when she sighed.

Draco had looked at her inquisitively, "What's wrong pretty girl?"

She looked over to him a hint of mischief in her gorgeous silver eyes.

"It's supposed to be abnormally hot this week, I was so excited to see the leaves starting to turn and the weather getting cooler, now we are going to have weather in the eighties again starting tomorrow. It's going to be so muggy." Her lip jutted out into a pout.

Draco spoke without thinking, "we could go for a swim, the water hole behind my parents house is always nice and cool." Why did he say that? He wished so hard he could take the words back.

Stupid Draco, so so stupid.

Luna's face lit up and he knew there was no getting out of it.

As clever as she thought she was, she should have known you couldn't 'out-clever' a Slytherin. He knew she was trying to seduce him. He didn't know why, all she had to do was look at him with those silver eyes, her pouty pink lips, and her airy gesture and he was putty in her hands.

Not that he minded all too much her attempts, he enjoyed the dress and heels. He also very much enjoyed the way she hung onto him at the play he had taken her to last weekend.

He just couldn't understand why. Unless she was trying to torture him, if that was her goal she was accomplishing it with flying colors.

One thing Draco knew without doubt was that today was going to be the ultimate test. He knew when they got to the waters edge she was going to take off those shorts, and that shirt, and she would stand there in her little swim suit, and he was going to have a hard time breathing and focusing, and why had he opened his big mouth again?

Draco slowed down slightly allowing Luna to catch up to his side. He reached out taking her hand and she smiled brightly at him.

Since their talk he may not have kissed her, but he had certainly taken more initiative in touching her.

He grabbed her hand whenever they walked side by side, he would wrap his arm around her instead of just behind her on the couch, he was pulling her into him.

She was blissfully engulfed in his ministrations at attempting to show her more affection.

As they walked Luna noticed Draco's nervous behavior and she began to stroke her thumb up and down his hand as he held on to hers.

When they reached the small watering hole Draco laid down their towels before quickly pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it down onto the towel closest to him. Luna watched with a smirk gracing her lips as he revealed his masculine body to her.

Before she could fully enjoy it however he had taken off and jumped into the water leaving her standing in awe on the side.

Draco smiled to himself as he swam away from her.

There were only two things he enjoyed more than swimming; quidditch, and well, the other he probably shouldn't think about when he was trying to avoid his lustful thoughts of the girl on the shore.

He was quickly putting space between himself and the shore but he couldn't help looking back to where she stood.

Oh Gods, why did he do that.

She was slowly pulling her shirt up over her head, her shorts laying on the ground beside her feet.

Two strings at her sides held the two tiny triangles around her waist up and another two, held up the triangles covering her chest.

All the blood in his body, rushed to one certain organ and he couldn't help swimming back towards her.

He caught himself halfway back and forced himself to stay where he was, not getting any farther away but not getting closer.

Luna waded into the water keeping her eyes focused on him.

She smiled triumphantly.

He was frozen, and he was hers now.

As the water covered her navel she held her hand up in his direction curling her finger in a come hither way.

He sat there for a moment before he slowly started to make his way towards her, she continued to move in his direction meeting him half way. The water was now touching just bellow her small ample breast, but was only up to Draco's abdomen she noticed as he stood up out of the water in front of her.

She wrapped her arms around his heck as his arms slunk around her waist.

"Draco," she mumered holding his gaze.

How did they always end up in this game.

So close but unwilling to bend.

Luna pressed against him.

He wanted to say something. To not stand there like an idiot.

He wanted to kiss her.

Gods he needed to.

"Luna," he said. She almost looked disappointed when she thought this was going to be a repeat of last time they were close like this.

"I want to kiss you." he blurted.

Her eyes grew round as he leaned in closer, but he paused waiting for her to agree.

Instead of giving consent she leaned in closing the distance between them her lips melting against his.

Draco's arms pulled her in tighter against him, parting his lips to hers. Luna drew his pink lower lip into her mouth nibbling at it. A guttural moan left Draco's mouth and he was almost embarrassed at how loud it was but Luna simply purred in response wrapping her legs around his waist.

When Draco felt her core pressing against his manhood he jerked back from the kiss breathing heavily.

They gazed at each other panting, Luna's smile almost cracking her face.

"Finally!" She breathed out and Draco couldn't help but laughing and poking her in the side causing her to giggle as well.

Draco untangled her from around his waist and swam back away from her. When she swam towards him he brought his hand up in a stop motion and Luna looked at him panicked. Was he upset?

Suddenly Draco brought his hand down causing water to splash up into her face.

Before she could respond he was under the water swimming away from her.

They chased each other around the small water hole splashing back and forth until Luna's fingers were nothing but shriveled up prunes.

When they got out of the water Draco laid back on his towel allowing the sun to warm his cold wet body.

Luna walked over to her shorts pulling out a small box, she grabbed her wand from her pile of things and whispered an enchantment to make it grow to its original size.

Draco glanced up to her curiously as she walked over and sat down beside him opening the box and pulling out two sandwiches, a bag of pretzels, a bowl full of mixed fruit, a bottle of wine, two plastic cups, and two small pieces of cheesecake.

She smiled down at Draco and held up the sandwiches. "Hungry?" He sat up happily smiling at her.

"Ah the wits of a Ravenclaw."

Draco unwrapped the bowl of fruit and plopped a grape into his mouth. "So," he began and Luna turned to him. "I uhm." He didn't know how to ask.

Luna took a bite of her sandwich waiting for him.

"Luna it would be much easier to talk if you would put your shirt on." he suggested.

Looking down Luna noticed her swimsuit was barely holding her in and she chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be throwing this away as soon as I get home, it has served it's purpose."

Draco gave a disapproving look, firstly because he hated the thought of her throwing away something he enjoyed watching her prance around in. Secondly because she had no qualms admitting openly to that fact that she was wearing it to simply pull him into her trap.

Little minx.

she took another bite of her sandwich as she reached for her shirt pulling it over the skimpy material.

"So you admit you were trying to seduce me?"

She nodded her head.

"I wanted a kiss, but I felt silly asking for one, we are both adults we shouldn't have to ask for kisses or touches or sex or anything really, and yet I've had to ask for your touches and trick you into kisses, I hope getting sex out of you isn't quite so hard." she said in her airy way.

Draco choked on the strawberry he had just put in his mouth and Luna patted his back.

"Well I'm not saying I expect it now Draco, there are a lot of steps between kissing and sex, I was simply saying I hope you've opened up to me more by that point."

An image of Luna beneath him with her hair splayed out around her wildly, her cheeks tinted pink, and her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she moaned his name flashed through his head and he felt his member stiffen.

Crap.

Luna smiled when she noticed Draco turning red.

"I didn't realize you were so modest." She laughed teasing him.

"We've only been on a handful of dates," he said. "And you're talking abo-"

"No," she cut him off, "We have been on ten dates, and as I said, I don't plan to hop into your bed tonight. I am, however, hoping that we continue to see each other. I thought we were both interested in pursuing a relationship. In A healthy relationship, there is eventually sex. Thus, WHEN it comes to that I expect you to not be so difficult."

He simply sat there staring at her, she was always so open, when people used the term 'open book' they had no clue.

Luna seriously wore her thoughts and emotions on her sleeve and he absolutely loved it, he wished he could be more carefree and honest like she was.

And he would try.

For Luna, he would try anything.

"Luna," he captured her attention, as she had focused on the food in front of her.

"When, not if, but when the time comes, you wont have to ask me for anything. I'll make sure that you're very well taken care of love." His eye were dark and he noticed as a small shiver ran down her back.

As they finished up their meal, they sat in comfortable silence, neither knowing what to say after the conversation they had just shared.

Once they were all packed up and had dressed again they started on their way back towards the manor.

Narcissa was sitting out by her rose gardens, something she was extremely proud of and often held tea parties in to show off.

Luna smiled and walked over to the elder witch, she had spoken to her a few times their seventh year and they were comfortable with one another.

"How was your swim dear?" Sissy had a sweet smile, many people never had the chance to see her real smile, only the polite fake one she usually held for company, but Luna was able to put anyone at ease with her own sunshine smile.

"Oh it was simply lovely!" she gushed in her airy tone.

For a minute Draco was afraid she would actually overshare and let his mother in on the fact that they had shared an intimate moment.

He knew she had more sense than that though.

"Draco finally kissed me! can you believe it took TEN whole dates!" She was beaming at Narcissa, Draco deadpanned.

So much for sense. She was a Lovegood after all.

Cissy clapped her hands. "Oh marvelous."

Oh marvelous, Draco thought to himself rolling his eyes, now she really had gossip to spread.

Narcissa's smile spread as Luna sat down and began to recount their date, thankfully leaving out most of the intimate parts, and making their kiss sound chaste and polite instead of the snogging he viewed it as.

When they were finished with their chat Draco took Luna's hand pulling her up from the bench they were occupying and began to pull her to the exit.

"Sorry mother," he apologized, "but if I don't get Luna back right this minute she is going to be late for her interview!"

He pulled Luna down the driveway and pulled out his wand, aparating them to his own property.

"An interview?" She gave him a questioning look, he knew she had the whole day set aside for their date.

"If you two had kept up your little hen session she would have had you stay for dinner, and by the time I got you away from her she would have been busy planning our wedding." He ran a hand down the side of his face thinking about how exhausting his mother could be.

As they made their way inside she chuckled at him.

"At least I wont have to deal with that headache." She joked.

Draco knew it was a joke, but he still looked at her in amazement, to just laugh off such a serious topic. To just accept that they would plan a wedding together.

Another thought flashed through his mind, of her in a white dress.

With a bulging round belly.

Holding their child in her arms with it's bright white hair and silver blue eyes.

He shook his head. The thought of marrying Luna had him throbbing harder than the thought of screwing her.

What was happening to him!

As they made their way farther into the house Draco pulled her in closer to him and smiled down at the beautiful woman he was lucky to call his.

Maybe what was happening wasn't so bad, Maybe it was actually...destiny.

Again Draco shook his head pushing the thought aside.

That was something to worry over another day.

Today he was going to set his girlfriend down on his plush comfy sofa and snog her appropriately.

Oh yes, she wouldn't be having to trick him into anything further.

* * *

-A/N- Ughhh. So not crazy about this chapter...I feel like, even though they kissed (which was very important) nothing good happened, it was just kind of a filler...anyways I hope yall enjoy. as always, lots of love! -Laken


	8. Chapter 8

Draco sat staring at the pink scar on his forearm.

It had taken the dark mark so long to fade, he was glad the hideous mark had disappeared, but he knew he would forever have a scar to remind him of the coward he had been in his youth.

A small hand placed itself on his arm blocking his ability to see the scar.

"Why do you stare at it like that? It's the only time I really see the old Draco in you." She stated blatantly.

He frowned at her question.

"What do you mean the old Draco?" His lips twisted into an unhappy grimace as he looked up at her.

Luna's lips formed a thin line on her face.

"I mean, you used to walk around scowling at the world. Now the only time I ever see that old scowl is when you look at your scar."

His scar.

He noticed in his seventh year, when he and Luna would have lunch with Ginny and Harry during their Hogsmead trips, Harry would sometimes absentmindedly run his fingers over the scar on his forehead.

Draco always wondered why he would do that, why he would continuously want to touch something that had such horrible memories associated with it.

Back then Draco's dark mark was still visible, fading, but very visible.

He always wore sleeves anytime he was around other people, and often even when he was alone, because he hated the sight of it.

Now he understood though.

He often found himself in his office, his blazer discarded on the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up. Pacing with his arms crossed over his chest while he thinks over a problem, rubbing over the little pink line and memorizing the texture of it.

Luna's hand squeezed his arm and he looked back up to her eyes again.

"It's not really something I'm proud of." He waved his hand in front of himself trying to dismiss the thought. It wasn't something he liked to sit and think on either.

"Scars are sexy." She said matter of factually in her airy tone.

Did this woman understand that most people didn't just walk around talking about immodest things so openly.

A soft hand ran over his scar and he froze.

"Not this one." He said as he jerked away from her touch, rolled his sleeve down, and stood up walking away from his desk.

Luna sat perched on his desk watching as he began to rifle through his books on the shelf trying to distract himself.

"Draco, I just-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Luna, this isn't something I want to discuss."

She gave him a hard look.

"Draco Malfoy!" She huffed at him.

She hated when he was down on himself like this.

"Luna Lovegood." He retaliated with a smirk.

He made his way slowly back over to Luna holding her eyes.

When he was standing in front of her he snaked his hands around her waist leaning his forehead in and pressing it against hers.

"You're beautiful." He pressed his lips to hers softly.

Since their swimming date he made sure to kiss her as often as possible just to remind her how much he wanted her.

When he pulled back she had a small smile on her face but it didn't meet her eyes.

That wasn't his smile.

The smile she gave him when she was really, honestly, truly happy.

She reached up adjusting his collar and making sure his tie was centered.

"You were brave rather you believe it or not." she whispered as she looked down at what her hands were busy doing.

Draco's face scrunched and he tried to catch her gaze.

"Luna there was nothing brave about anything I did at Hogwarts. I was never anything but a cowardice little boy trying to fit in with the mean old men."

Luna shook her head.

"You defied your father by taking care of me when I was in the dungeons. You defied Voldemort when he ordered you to kill Dumbledor. You were just scared. we were all scared. You weren't a coward, you were just trying to survive. No one blames you for that."

She leaned in meeting his lips again and it took the breath right out of him.

How had the Gods deemed him worthy of such an amazing beautiful woman.

Luna's hand slipped under the unbuttoned sleeve of his shirt and ran over the scar on his arm, but this time all Draco could think about was how hot his body felt under her touch.

A knock came from Draco's office door and he and Luna parted. She hopped off his desk and walked around it to sit in one of the large plush chairs.

"Come in." He called.

The door cracked and a small head popped in. "Your next appointment has arrived Mr. Malfoy." His small assistant said.

"Good good," He nodded to her. "Send her in."

The goblin nodded and turned closing the door behind her as she went.

Luna stood walking back around to Draco. "Where were we?" She asked as she wrapped her arms back around his neck.

He smirked back down to her, "I believe right about here."

Draco leaned in capturing her lips with his again pressing himself into her small frame.

Luna hummed softly, something she did often when he kissed her. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth submissively. His tongue ran over hers and she shivered in his arms relaxing into him. Draco was basically holding her up at this point, her legs useless.

Another knock came to his door and they parted their lips but stayed hugged together.

"Just a second." He called to the door but kept his eyes on Luna's face.

How was he talking so normally, she wondered. If she tried to talk at this very second she would sound out of breath and frazzled.

"We will finish this tonight, come over for dinner?" Luna nodded. At this point they were eating together at least five nights a week, Draco's invitation was hardly even necessary anymore.

Luna stood back away from him, reaching for his coat she helped him into it completing his professional polished look.

He began to button his coat and she stood back observing him, in his tailored suit he looked like, what Luna assumed, candy looked like to a small child.

She felt a warm lava boiling deep and low in her stomach when he faced her again.

He leaned down pecking her lips gently and she leaned in when he pulled away.

She needed more.

Specifically now that he had her hormones in a frenzy standing there looking like that.

He chuckled placing his hands on her shoulders to hold her at bay.

"Tonight." He promised with a wink.

Draco helped her into her cloak and walked her to the door with his hand on the small of her back. When the door opened there was a beautiful witch standing on the other side.

A busty brunette with long legs and smooth caramel skin smiled at them. Her pencil skirt clung to her round hips and her fitted blazer was buttoned over her tiny waist. Her heels had sharp points that gave her at least six additional inches making her almost as tall as Draco.

Draco smiled at the young woman politely sticking his hand out to greet her, but Luna felt her stomach drop and a small frown appear on her face.

Luna had never felt jealous, not seriously at least, but if this was what it felt like she hated it.

Draco stepped aside allowing her to walk into his office and he leaned down pecking Luna on the side of the head one last time before he turned back into his office closing the door behind him.

She stared at the door for a moment as she processed her feelings. When a high pitched giggle came from the other side of the door a scowl took the place of the frown and Luna spun on her heel and marched out of the bank.

Later that night Draco was going on about his day and Luna nodded along, not really hearing what she wanted to.

She wanted to know what had happened with the young witch who had come in after her, but Draco was talking about everyone but her!

When the room fell into a comfortable silence Luna looked over to Draco trying to figure out how to ask about her without sounding petty.

"So," she took a long draw from her wine glass.

"How was the meeting with the witch who came in after me?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm?" He looked over to her confused.

"You know, the busty one." She looked down to the counter avoiding his eyes.

"The busty one?" Draco sounded like he didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but Luna knew he wasn't blind. His normal clientele were old wizards with fat pockets. That was probably the only person younger than fifty that Draco had seen that day besides herself.

"Do you mean Ms. Obernackle?"

Luna shrugged. "You didn't introduce us, how should I know."

Draco looked at her indignantly "Did you want to be introduced to my client?"

"You didn't seem to concerned with it." She shrugged it off trying to act uncaring.

"Ha!" He laughed at her cynically, "I was unaware I needed to introduce my clients to my girlfriend!" his voice had raised. "If it had been an old man would you have been as upset?"

Well.

Would she?

Luna blushed.

She knew if that had been the case she never would have cared.

She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Draco's breathing calmed slightly. "It was a work meeting. If we had been talking socially, you would have been the first person I introduced her to."

He reached over taking her hand in his.

Luna relaxed slightly and Draco walked around the counter so he would be right in front of her. He did leave the old space between them like he had in the beginning. He would let her close the space if she wanted to.

"I don't like being jealous." She admitted shyly.

He sighed and nodded his head.

"I don't like it either, when you came back at first, I remember how jealous I was of Rolf. You kept talking about him and I thought he might be your boyfriend."

She leaned into him and chuckling.

Rolf? Seriously? She could never imagine she and Rolf in this situation.

"You were jealous?" Her eyes sparkled slightly with the question.

He nodded. "Extremely."

"I can't believe you were jealous of Rolf." Luna laughed.

Draco grinned leaning into her and whispering into her ear, "You were jealous of a woman we don't even know." He said poking her teasingly.

She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Oh hush." She smacked his arm and he pulled her into him.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

Draco leaned down pecking her lips.

"Aren't you?" This time his eyebrow was the one that quirked up.

"Am I?" She asked again.

He pecked her again watching her face as he thought about it.

"I hope so. I like thinking of you as my girlfriend." Leaning in he kissed her again.

"I like kissing you like my girlfriend." Another peck.

"You're my girlfriend, just accept it." He finished with a final peck.

He smirked at her as she struggled to find something to say in return to that.

When he leaned in for another peck she grasped his shoulders and held him firm against her kissing him deeply. Drawing his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it. Her hands roaming up and over his chest feeling the tense muscles under his shirt. Draco's hands slipped down her back close to her ample round bum, but he stopped just above it. Luna sighed into his mouth and pressed herself against him hoping he would take the hint and continue his groping.

Luna wanted him to understand that she didn't mind him touching her.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and her hands left his chest wrapping around his waist and slipping down his back to cup his arse.

Draco squeaked and pulled out of the kiss quickly. "What the bloody hell Luna!"

She began laughing not having expected her manly boyfriend to ever make such a sound. "Don't overreact Draco, I wanted you to feel comfortable touching me so I figured the best way to let you know was to just show you." she shrugged it off.

"Ladies don't grab men's bums Luna, men grab women's." She looked at him like he was crazy and he looked at her in the same way.

"So I can't grab you?"

"Well not my arse!" His voice pitched.

Luna reached around squeezing his bum again.

Draco tried pulling away but she held firmly to him.

"If you can grab mine I can grab yours." She said as if it were obvious.

"I don't grab yours!" he huffed.

Luna gave him a duh look and leaned back in "It's called a hint Draco."

she stood on her toes and pulled him back into their kiss.

It only took a moment before their kiss was heated again with hands roaming everywhere they could reach.

This time instead of spoiling the kiss Luna simply took his arms and pushed them down so his hands were cupping her arse.

He stayed still for a moment, but finally he relaxed and firmly gripped her in his large hands.

Luna melted into him and he began to knead her luscious round muscle in his hands.

Her moan was far from quiet like it usually was when they kissed. It was deep, long, and went straight to his manhood.

Draco pulled back slightly and she looked up to him as his hands stayed at her bum.

Suddenly there was a pop and Luna felt a sharp heat on her arse.

Draco had actually spanked her.

"Don't grab my bum again." He grunted moodily.

Luna's eyes hooded and she whimpered against him.

Draco smirked at her when he realized she liked having her bum smacked and he stored that information away for later use.

"So if I do, then you'll spank me?" she grinned up at him and he leaned into her ear again.

"If you do, I'll make sure that I don't." When he looked at her again she looked like she was almost in pain.

"You do know you're the only woman I have eyes for, don't you?"

It took Luna a moment to connect that he was back to talking about the issue from earlier.

She nodded her head then leaned in again, but this time the kiss they shared was sweet.

Draco's hands resting on her hips and holding her close, not lustfully, but because he felt complete when her body was melded against his.

His sweet, sexy, vixen.

His Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna sat across from Rolf talking animatedly as the magical pen in front of her wrote down everything she was dictating. He watched her as she waved her hands in front of her face at something she was saying. Luna talked with her whole body and Rolf found it entertaining.

Just as she was getting to the most interesting part, in her opinion at least, she felt eyes on her and halted what she was saying. When she looked up Rolf was watching her with a smirk.

"Was I talking with my hands again?" She blushed, but he just laughed it off.

"It's charming." He said, "besides I enjoy the show."

Luna blushed again, however, this time it was because of how flirty Rolf had sounded saying that.

At one point early in their journey together she would have taken it just as it sounded.

Luna remembered how bashful and flirtatious he had been the first few weeks they spent together in Romania while out searching for Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

 _She had never met a man who took that sort of interest in her, besides Nevil and he didn't count because he had a crush on every girl he came across back then._

 _It made her a bit uncomfortable, if she was being honest._

 _And Luna was always honest._

 _"Rolf, I can feel you watching me again." She was getting slightly irritated._

 _It was one thing to be watched, but lately it had been creating extra work for her because he was to distracted to do his own job._

 _"Sorry." He blushed looking back down at his own work quickly._

 _unfortunately not ten minutes later she felt his eyes on her again._

 _She sighed._

 _"Rolf," she snapped, he quickly shook himself and jumped back to work but she stepped over to him placing her hand on his._

 _This had to stop._

 _He glanced up at her, and he truly looked afraid of what was about to come._

 _"Rolf, we agreed to be partners, and I need you to be my partner. I understand what it's like to be enamored with someone, but if it is going to impair your workmanship I may need to give some thought into possibly furthering my research with someone else."_

 _Rolf's face grew ten shades of red and he sputtered for a moment._

 _"I'm very sorry Luna, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."_

 _She shook her head._

 _"It's not that, I just feel that you aren't getting your work done. It also makes it very difficult to talk to you. Every time I bring up my friends you look like someone just stomped on your foot. If you hear the name Harry, Ron or Draco you grimace and it isn't fair. If I can't talk about my friends then I have nothing to talk about and this is going to be a rather boring and long trip."_

 _Rolf lit up at what she had said and Luna was confused, did he not understand when he was being reprimanded?_

 _"So you aren't uncomfortable with me then?" His head cocked to the side with his smile still in place._

 _"No!" This was exasperating._

 _All of the sudden a pair of lips crashed against hers and Luna lost her breath for a moment before pushing Rolf back._

 _A look of hurt crossed his face before he looked confused._

 _Luna wiped at her lips as she looked at him crossly._

 _"Just because you don't make me uncomfortable doesn't mean I'm interested in you Rolf!"_

 _He looked so deflated._

 _"Luna, I'm so sorry, I completely misinterpreted the whole conversation."_

 _She nodded in agreement at that._

 _"Rolf, you're a sweet man, it's just-"_

 _Rolf held up his hand, "you don't have to explain, I was kind of a nerd in school, you're not the first girl to reject my affection."_

 _At that Luna deflated herself a little._

 _"Oh Rolf, what you were in school isn't important here in the real world. People used to think I was crazy, my nickname was Loony Lovegood for heavens sake. Now I write novels about the things they called me loony for talking about. Regardless of you being a nerd or not I'm not interested because you just aren't my type." she finished off patting his hand._

 _She had a type?_

 _Well she was a fan of blondes._

 _Luna shook her head getting rid of the thought. That was just silly, they were friends, nothing more._

 _"So you don't think I'm some scrawny weirdo with glasses to big for his face and crazy ideas?"_

 _She smiled at him, "Rolf, you're a very handsome young man, and as far as the glasses go one of my best friends is married to a guy with glasses and she is one of the prettiest most brave witches I know."_

 _Rolf's eyes got big at that, "What about the crazy ideas?" he asked bashfully._

 _"We're all a bit crazy, it's what makes life so fun." she winked at him and he smiled brightly._

 _"Sorry again about the kiss. From now on it will be strictly professional behavior."_

 _Luna faux pouted a bit, "we can be friends Rolf, it doesn't always have to be professional."_

 _He smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."_

 _"Oh, and Rolf, I promise someday you're going to meet a woman that will make you realize why it's a good thing all those other girls shot you down."_

 _Luna leaned in and hugged him, glad that all the tension had been resolved._

 _When she leaned back she was surprised he was chuckling._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"Loony." He said still laughing._

 _Her eyes narrowed playfully at him._

 _"Can I call you Lun for short?" They both burst out laughing._

 _The rest of the night was playful banter and teasing._

 _To her own surprise, the next day Rolf was a new person, one that Luna was very proud to work with. She had made the perfect call in picking him as her partner._

Rolf laid his hand on Luna's to bring her back from her day dream.

"It was just a joke Lu, don't go all crazy lady on me." he joked.

She shook her head clearing the fog.

"I was just remembering something." She smiled and he returned it.

There was a knock at the door and they heard Xenophilious going to open it.

"Ah Miss. Greengrass, what a pleasant surprise!"

At that Rolf looked at the door and Luna looked to Rolf.

They heard soft mumbles then Mr. Lovegood's booming voice again.

"He's right through here dear, just follow me!"

Xenophilious walked through the door into the editing room and was followed by a petite young witch with brown hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head and bright green eyes.

She was in a green sundress that made her eyes glow and when Rolf looked at her his own eyes began to shine almost as brightly.

"Hi Astoria." He sounded breathy and excited.

Luna decided this was a perfect time to get a cup of tea and grab some lunch.

As she exited she pulled her father with her who was to wrapped up in watching the young couple to notice he was in the way.

During lunch, Luna sat across from her father talking about the article she had been working on when an owl came for her.

It was a letter from Draco, he had gone home with a bug from work and he was requesting a rescheduling of their dinner date. He also, knowing her so well, asked her not to come over in fear that she would catch the bug herself.

As if that would deter her.

She told her father what was going on then excused herself from their conversation to go and fix some chicken soup.

Once finished she packed it into her bag and bid her father goodbye as she stepped outside before apparating to Draco's walkway.

As she stepped up to the door there was another note with her name on it.

On the inside, in quickly scribbled handwriting, was Draco's second plea asking her to please return home, he was capable of sleeping it off on his own and it really was silly for her to risk getting it on his behalf.

Luna rolled her eyes at this.

Since when was he a seer.

Wadding up the note, she let herself into his house and sat her bag down on the counter.

When the door closed behind her she heard a groan.

"Go home Luna."

She made her way around to the living room finding Draco sprawled across the couch with a wet hand towel over his eyes and a warm blanket pulled up to his chin.

She sat on her knees beside him laying her hand on his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

He groaned again and Luna pouted a little at his misery.

She hated seeing him like this.

After seeing how terrible he looked she knew her soup wasn't quiet enough.

She scribbled down a note then used Draco's owl to send it off to it's recipient.

An hour passed with her fussing over Draco as he slept off his illness before a knock came to the door.

When she opened it, Ginny enveloped her in a hug.

"How is the big baby?" She asked looking over at him asleep on the couch.

"Oh he really doesn't seem to be doing very well." She tisked looking down at him.

Ginny snickered and Luna smacked her in the arm playfully.

"Don't make me cough on you Potty." He teased her, cracking open an eye.

Luna rolled her eyes at the nickname, but she saw Ginny smiling at the setup.

"Even a ferret wouldn't get a pregnant lady sick on purpose." She stuck out her tongue at him.

Luna smiled brightly at her friend remembering the news she and Harry had shared at their last dinner together.

"Don't overestimate me when I'm sick." At that he rolled over away from them turning his face towards the back of the couch.

Luna knew he wouldn't really want to get Ginny sick in her situation and he was trying to keep his germs away from her.

"Men are such babies when they get sick." She rolled her eyes. "You should see Harry with a cold. I have a feeling childbirth will be easier than listening to that whining." They both laughed at that and Draco flipped them off from his position with his back to them.

they walked into his kitchen and Ginny pulled a tiny bag out of her purse. After casting a spell it grew to the size of a normal grocery bag and she began to pull out two bowls.

"Mom said broth for now, and chicken soup later when he can handle solids." She handed the two bowls to her indicating which was which before setting them down on the counter.

They stayed in the kitchen gossiping and catching up, as they always did when they were together.

An hour or so passed and Luna decided it was time to try and get Draco to eat something.

After seeing Ginny off she fixed a bowl of the broth and stepped back into the living room sitting down on the floor beside the couch. Draco peeked over his shoulder then turned his back to her again. "I'm not hungry Luna." He grumbled.

"Stop being a baby, you need to keep your strength up. Now here eat this."

She pulled on his shoulder trying to get him to roll towards her but he was refusing.

"Draco, stop being difficult." She groaned.

"I'm. Not. Hungry." He snapped.

Luna withdrew her hand and huffed.

He was just grumpy because he didn't feel well.

She took his towel he had over his eyes, and when he reached up in protest she patted his hand away. "I'm just going to freshen it up." She snapped.

"This illness has you infested with wrackspurts. They love sick people, makes them to weak to fight off the infestation."

Draco rolled over to face her this time looking up at the woman he cared about more than anyone else and he began to chuckle. "Those damn wrackspurts." He teased, all tension gone from the situation.

Luna smiled. She knew he didn't believe in her creatures, but he always went along with the things she said anyways. It's one of the many reasons she liked him so much.

While she was refreshing his towel with some cool water he sat up drinking a little of the both she had brought him to appease her.

It was actually really wonderful.

One thing about the weasels mom, she could cook circles around anyone else.

When Luna returned she took the empty bowl and set it aside laying Draco back and putting the cool towel over his forehead.

He sat watching her make herself busy around his house cleaning and rearranging until he fell asleep.

Much later that night he woke up with a hard body pressed back into his. At some point Luna had laid down beside him on the couch and fallen asleep. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

How did he deserve someone like this.

She took her entire day away from her writing to take care of him while he was ill.

She had cleaned his house, gotten him soup, taken care of his needs.

Draco inhaled deeply as he buried his face into her neck.

She was so sweet even her skin smelled like candy.

He placed small kissed on the back of her neck as he continued thinking about the attributes of the woman in his arms.

He really should tell her how much he...

the thought left him as his eyes got big.

Oh Merlin. Did he really just think that?

Wait, wait. Calm down.

Every time he had had a thought thus far in their relationship that scared him Luna had ended up having to draw it out of him.

He wasn't going to let her get the upper hand this time.

He knew how he felt and there was no reason that it should scare him.

They were in a committed relationship. She was a wonderful witch with amazing attributes.

It's only natural that someone would fall in love with someone like that.

Hell how hadn't someone already?

Well technically he had, he just needed to tell her.

He was going to tell her dammit!

He looked down to her sleeping form and paused.

Tomorrow.

He would tell her tomorrow.

He wasn't stalling he reassured himself. He just didn't want to still be sick.

He wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her and not give her a stomach bug as he did so.

Tomorrow it was.

Tomorrow he would tell Luna Lovegood that he lo-

His thoughts were interrupted when Luna rolled over in her sleep nuzzling into his chest. She inhaled his scent then smiled lazily.

"I love you." She mummered still happily unconscious.

Well fuck.

-A/N- Lol poor Draco just can't beat Luna to anything. *shruggs* Don't worry he will get there eventually. Anyhow! Like and review if you wanna :) Will edit in a few hours sorry if there are any mistakes at the moment. As always, with lots of love, -Laken


	10. Chapter 10

-A/N- You guys! So I know I'm going to sound like an idiot, and yes you may completely call me out on it, but I just realized I've gotten over TWO THOUSAND friggen views! I totally would have been thanking you guys for taking an interest much sooner had I actually ever noticed the small little note telling me how many times the story has been read (I.E. why I'm an idiot) People are always saying thanks for reading in their authors notes and I never even gave it much thought because I kinda figured this was a ship not to many people were interested in but WOW! I know I may be over exaggerating, but this is so big to me, it makes me feel like my story is actually good. I'm an extremely overly shy individual so for me to even try and put something out there is a huge deal in my books. I'm just...so overwhelmed by the love guys! Virtual hugs for everyone! Anyways, sorry for the long long long A/N I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated TWO THOUSAND views!

As always, with lots, and lots of love!

-Laken

* * *

Luna rolled over bumping her nose on the wall.

Why was she so close to the wall? She always slept in the middle of the bed.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was asleep on a couch with her nose pressed into the back of it.

Why was she on a couch?

Looking around she realized she was still at Draco's house.

She must have fallen asleep while tending to him last night.

She glanced around the room quickly looking for signs of her sickly boyfriend, but she couldn't find him.

Suddenly a heavenly smell hit her nose and she knew exactly where he was.

Walking into the kitchen she smiled when she laid eyes on a busy Draco fixing breakfast.

Draco turned to face her as she walked into the kitchen and smiled when he met her eyes.

"Feeling better I see." She mummbled still not fully awake yet.

He nodded as he set a hot cup of coffee down in front of her causing her to smile appreciatively.

"How did you sleep?" He peeked over his shoulder looking at her tired eyes.

"It was pleasant I suppose." She began sipping on her coffee, but grimacing when it burned the tip of her tongue.

He chuckled as he sat a plate of waffles in front of her, covered in whipped cream and strawberries with syrup on the side.

Her favorite breakfast!

Setting her still too hot coffee aside, she dug in happily as Draco sat across from her with his coffee and plain waffles, smearing syrup all over them.

They sat in silence as they ate their meal, and it baffled Luna, usually sitting in silence bothered her but with Draco it wasn't an issue, she even sometimes enjoyed their amicable silence.

Draco sat flipping through his morning paper, having already handed Luna the editorials he knew she would want to read, the room was still silent until she spoke up.

"I had a dream last night."

He froze in his seat. Please don't let her say it first.

"Did you?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Mhmm," she nodded. "Would you like to hear about it?"

Her voice had gone slightly lower and he looked up meeting her eyes which were clouded over with lust.

Who knew waffles were an aphrodisiac?

Draco nodded unable to speak.

She smiled at him then, knowing she had his full attention now.

"Well, it started out on the couch, but the interesting part begins when we headed into the bedr-"

Suddenly an owl flew through the open window and dropped a package in front of Draco snapping him out of the trance the young witch had put him in.

Luna pouted as he began to open the package completely distracted from her story now.

He pulled out a light blue sundress and Luna scrunched her brow.

"It's for you." He laughed looking over at her expression.

He handed her the dress and she took in the fine stitch-work, the soft silky material, and the beautiful design faintly printed on it.

It was beautiful.

"Oh thank you Draco, I do love it!" She gushed happily.

"Good," he smiled, "now go change, I have something to show you."

When she came back into the kitchen he was watching her with a smirk as he took in how beautiful she looked in the dress he had had made for her.

When he had called his mother early this morning asking for the dress, she said it was impossible to make a dress in only a few hours.

He told her he knew she could accomplish the impossible and had a dress Luna once left over delivered to her right away so she would have the correct measurements.

As she strolled over to him he swore he saw a soft glow around her, but that was no surprise, he knew she was a goddess in disguise.

He smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he quickly wrapped his around her waist picking her up.

Luna squeaked and he laughed at the mousey sound.

She loved his laugh, it was her favorite thing about him, he looked so much like the young man he was when he laughed.

She couldn't help leaning in and kissing him again as he held her up.

With her lips pressed against his, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened happily for her. She explored his mouth enjoying the taste of the sweet syrup left behind from breakfast.

When she drew his bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it gently he groaned in appreciation.

Before she knew what was happening Draco had spun them around setting her down gently on the counter before pressing against her hard and taking control of the kiss.

His tongue was hot in her mouth, canvasing every inch like he was trying to remember it, one of his hands wound its way through her long loose hair, as the other made its way up her leg, pulling the dress up with it.

Luna let out a long moan when his hand stopped at her hip, slipping his thumb under the waist of her underwear and circling the skin under it.

He was setting her skin on fire, and he was enjoying it.

She couldn't breathe but she was to afraid to pull back, afraid it may ruin the moment.

When he nipped her lip and groaned into her mouth her mind blanked, she felt herself scooting to the edge of the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist, losing the support of the counter and having it replaced with his hands.

She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair and grabbing a handful, tugging gently, he squeezed her arse in response and without knowing what she was doing Luna ground her hips against Draco's.

A lump pressed into her center and sent fire through her veins. She pulled away from his kiss leaning her head back and moaning as she made the same movement against him again.

Unfortunately, when she pulled away, he was given the chance to breathe and return the flow of oxygen to his brain. He realized what he was doing and he grabbed her hips, halting her grinding and her pleasure at the simultaneously.

She locked eyes with him instantly, a pout forming on her lips as they held each others eyes both panting trying to get as much oxygen into their lungs as possible.

His hand ran through her hair again fixing where he had mussed it up.

NO!

She didn't want it fixed, she wanted it in shambles, messy, knotted, sprayed all over the sheets on his bed!

"Why did you stop?" she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"We have somewhere important to go today." He said in a gruff voice. Oh, she could hear his need and it was driving her mad to know he wanted her so terribly. "We will finish this later." He promised with another kiss to her neck.

"We can finish it now." She grind her core against his taught jeans again.

Draco groaned and grabbed her hips again.

He looked at her and his bight blue eyes were almost onyx.

She knew he needed her as badly as she needed him, could their plans not wait twenty more minutes?

He grabbed her legs untangling them and setting her down gently on her own jelly legs.

Apparently not.

Dammit.

She straightened her dress and ran her fingers through her hair making it lay back down.

"Well, lets be going, the sooner we leave, the sooner we will get back!" She grabbed his arm tugging him out the door. He could only laugh at her enthusiasm, although he doubted she would be thinking of sex once they reached their destination.

When the fog from their apparition cleared and Luna could make sense of her surroundings she was met with a large empty field.

She looked over to Draco confused, but all she found was a happy smile.

"What is this?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a small blanket he had put out on the ground with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

It was a beautiful day with a warm breeze and lots of sunshine.

She smiled as she sat down and he sat next to her still holding her hand.

"Where are we Draco?" At this point his smiled had spread to her face. Luna couldn't help but smile when people around her were so obviously happy. I was contagious.

"I purchased some land." Her head cocked to the side then looked back out to the field again.

"This land?" He nodded looking out at the expansive field full of tall grass and wildflowers.

"Why?" Luna couldn't understand what he would want with so much room.

"To build a house on." He made it sound as if it should be obvious.

She nodded her head and kept her gaze out in the open.

"Luna, I really enjoy the time we spend together, and I truly hope it continues. I think I've found in you the person who brings out the best in me, you make me happy, you make me whole. I brought you here because I wanted you to see the place where I hope we will someday build a house and a life together. A place to raise a family, to spend our elderly years together. To always love one another."

Luna looked at him with a smile that could dull the sun in comparison. That was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard come from the young wizards mouth.

She leaned in to kiss him but he paused just before their lips met.

"Luna Lovegood, I love you."

He leaned in closing their lips together then, stopping her reply.

When they parted she continued giving him little pecks, not wanting their moment to be over.

He began smiling again as her lips continuously met his.

"I." Peck. "Love." Peck. "You." Peck "So so much." She pressed against him giving him another long slow kiss.

When they parted this time they pulled away slowly. She leaned over laying her head on his shoulder and he smiled resting his head on top of hers.

They sat like that, staring at the land in front of them, Draco talking about plans for how the house would be built, Luna gushing over the decorations and designs.

They both blushed when talking about how many bedrooms they should have.

Draco would lean in randomly and whisper how much he loved her into her ear, and Luna would kiss him with everything she had in her.

After a few hours of sitting and drinking and enjoying each others company the sun was high in the sky.

Luna sighed and looked up to Draco as he looked down meeting her eyes.

"I should really go check in on the magazine, I disappeared yesterday after hardly getting any work done."

Draco nodded in agreement, "I should go by the bank and check in, I was out all day yesterday thanks to that bug."

He stood up and held out his hand helping her to her feet.

When they were stood in front of each other he wrapped his arms around her small waist and hers came up naturally around his shoulders. He leaned in pecking her lips and smirked, "I love you."

"I know," She smirked back, "you've only told me a hundred times today."

He poked her in the side and she laughed, "Okay, okay, I love you too." She giggled out.

"That's more like it." He leaned in kissing her again then stepped back, winking, he apparated away and she sighed.

She really did love that man.

With that she thought about her own home and when she opened her eyes, there she was.

When Luna walked through the front door her father and Rolf were staring hard at an article. Luna stepped up behind them glancing over their shoulder to get a good look at it.

Someone had anonymously given a tip that there may be something weird going on with the ministry again.

Luna recognized Harry's terrible handwriting immediately.

"Oh dear." Luna sighed.

Both men jumped up spinning on her and Luna stepped back afraid they may fling a hex at her unknowingly.

Xenophilius grabbed at his chest. "Don't scare an old man like that! You could have sent me to an early grave!" Luna Chuckled and looked over to her partner standing beside her father pale as a ghost. "Old man my bloody balls, Don't scare a young man like that either." Rolf glared.

"Spoken like a true poet Rolf." She teased.

Reaching over both men she grabbed the parchment and turned on her heels.

"Where are you going?" her father called. "You just got home."

She pulled on her cloak as she opened the door.

"I need to see a certain auror, I think he may have some news for me!"

She didn't want to get Harry in trouble at work, so instead she decided to pay a visit to his lovely wife and wait for him to get home.

When Luna arrived at the Potters she smiled at their quaint little home. It always looked so welcoming.

The front door was sitting open and Luna stuck her head in calling for Ginny.

"Hello? Gin? You home?"

Ginny came walking out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Luna!" she smiled walking over to her friend.

Luna returned her smile as she was welcomed into the house.

"To what do I owe the occasion? Is the poor ferret still not doing well?"

Luna gave her a look to tell her to be nice. One Ginny had become very accustomed to when they were still in school.

Luna pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it over. "I believe this came from Harry."

Ginny leaned in taking in the terrible scratch that belonged to her husband. Nodding she laughed. "He really should have just signed it, as terrible as his hand writing is it's no question who it belongs to."

Luna nodded in agreement, her thoughts exactly.

Ginny rubbed at her stomach absentminded as her brow furrowed.

"I wonder why he hasn't mentioned anything." It was a rhetorical question but Luna shrugged nonetheless.

They sat for a moment in silence just thinking until Ginny shook her head. "Well no use sitting around trying to guess, we'll know when Harry gets home."

She stood then walking back into the kitchen and Luna stood following behind her.

"So you didn't mention if he was doing any better." Ginny arched a prefect auburn brow at Luna

"Oh he was in perfect health this morning, he even made me breakfast and took me out on a small date." She smiled shyly.

"I remember when I used to smile like that after Harry and my dates. " Ginny replied elbowing Luna in the shoulder.

A blush formed on her cheeks, "He told me he loved me this morning." She admitted. Trying to change the subject.

"'Bout time," Ginny replied as she stuffed a blueberry in her mouth.

It was then that Luna realized she was making blueberry muffins and she reached over the counter grabbing a handful of the berries for herself.

"Is that all that happened? You certainly were smiling a lot over just an I love you." she prodded.

Luna's grin grew, "Oh Ginny it isn't even like that."

Both of her eyebrows rose at that statement, "You guys haven't had sex yet?"

And to think Draco was always commenting on how Luna had no tact when it came to blurting out what she was thinking.

"You say that like it's a strange phenomenon." Luna blushed again.

"Just, from the way Parkinson always talked in school, I thought Draco was some sex crazed love god."

Luna's eyes grew wide, "He slept with Pansy?"

Ginny shrugged, "I can't be certain, but by the way she talked they did. Often."

She looked at the shock on Luna's face and quickly tried to fix her mistake. "But you know how Parkinson is, she'd lie about her own son's name if it got her in good with the right people. Draco was just a way for her to get in good with the right people. Draco knew that, it's why he stopped associating with her in the first place."

Ginny hopped she hadn't scared her best friend. She just assumed Luna would have realized Draco wasn't a... well you know.

"I never really wondered if he had ever slept with someone, it didn't occur to me to ask." Luna looked down embarrassed.

"Oh Lu! Is it really so bad if he isn't? I wasn't a virgin when Harry and I got together and he loved me all the same. Does it really change anything?" She looked at Luna slightly hurt that something so simple could change her opinion about someone. She knew Lu wasn't judgmental like that. At least she thought she did.

"Of course not, I just hope he doesn't look at me like I'm some kind of damaged goods that no one wanted because my virginity is still in tact."

Ginny hugged Luna sighing deeply.

Of course Luna would think there was something wrong with her, not the other person.

"You aren't damaged goods Lu, you're special. Not many people wait for the person they really truly love."

Luna nodded trying to push the thought to the back of her mind, but she knew it was something she would have to ask Draco about before they had a repeat of this morning. She wanted her fist time to be special, and she knew Draco would make it that way; he just had to know it was, in fact, her first time.

There was a loud clap outside and the girls turned in unison to see the door open.

Harry stepped inside, looking around to find his wife, he smiled when he spotted their guest standing beside her.

"I knew you'd know it was me." He laughed. "The whit of a Ravenclaw."


	11. Chapter 11

-A/N- So I got a review asking about Lucius and I personally find it very funny that we are 11 chapters into the story and this reader is the first to miss him! Lol I've been wondering if anyone even noticed his absence! He will for sure be included, I have plans for Mr. high and mighty. He is very hard for me to write I have to admit because he is such a serious character, I've tried to put him in a chapter already and even his very small role was so awkward in my head that I had to remove it. Unfortunately even a happy/funny story has to have a little angst and I think that is where dear old dad is going to fit right in! Anyways, thank you so much for that review, I love it when my readers give me feedback, or even let me know something you think would help to improve a plot. It takes a village. I don't have your name written down to say thanks to you presonally but you should know who you are! I'll try to remember next chapter! Enjoy my loves! as always with lots of love! -Laken

* * *

"What is this?" Luna looked up from the parchment she was writing her latest article on and blushed. Xenophilius was holding her newest book, 'Creatures from Around the World.'

"Draco brought that back for me from his traveling daddy." He observed her for a moment, looking at her pink cheeks. "It's wonderful, it describes creatures from countries all over the world, it even has a section for the rare and unique." She said trying to distract him.

Apparently, he was satisfied with this answer and turned around walking towards their library. "I'll be reading in the study if you need me love."

She blew out a breath of air, her mind wandering as she thought back on the book fondly.

Draco had owled her when he would be returning from his work trip, Luna had made sure to be at his house early that morning.

After opening the windows to air out the staleness in the room, she put a roast on to cook so that there would be a hot meal to eat when he arrived home.

She was busying herself with skinning the carrots when she heard a loud clap outside, cleaning her hands on the kitchen towel she rushed to the door just as it was swinging open.

She jumped forward into his arms causing him to drop his bags to catch her.

With a deep chuckle silver eyes met blue.

"Oh, how I've been missing you!" She leaned in planting a long soft kiss on his lips.

"Hmm, maybe I need to take more trips." He joked

Her eyes grew wide and her head shook from side to side vigorously. "Oh no, I don't think that will work at all. I think you need to tell them you can no longer travel for fear that your girlfriend will spontaneously combust from being without you for three weeks!"

With another chuckle he leaned in capturing her lips again, but this time in a more powerful kiss.

With a sigh Luna melted in his arms, opening her mouth to his tongue as he stroked it along her lower lip.

Closing the door with his foot, he walked them into the house farther, Luna still clinging to his neck.

When he got to the couch he took the back of her knees in his hands wrapping her legs around his waist and laying her down gently placing himself between her legs.

His lip parted from hers for a moment, "I really did miss you terribly love."

Luna nodded agreeing as she reached down pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

With a smirk Draco pulled it up and over his head, tossing it aside to the floor.

Slender hands wrapped around his neck pulling him back down.

As his tongue explored her mouth, Luna let her hands roam over his body, massaging the tense muscles of his chest, inching down over his abdomen and reaching around to his back.

When Draco hips dropped into hers, pressing his hardening manhood into her core, Luna's head fell back as a moan escaped her.

"Draco." It was a panting whisper and he took it as encouragement.

Slowly, he began to leave kisses down the side of her neck, small pecks until he reached the hem of her neck line, he reached up pulling the material aside.

He continued down sucking at the soft white skin he found just at the edge of her bra.

While his mouth was busy his hand slipped back down to her leg, starting at the back of her knee and slowly moving up, taking the material of her dress with his hands, until he found his target.

His hand slid under her panties and took the soft flesh of her bum in a tight grip. When he began to knead at the muscle, Luna was taken back to their day at the watering hole. Smiling, her hands moved up his back and straight into his hair, gripping the white blonde strands and holding his head in place, enjoying the attention he was giving her breast.

When he ground himself into her again she couldn't help raising her own hips in response causing him to growl low in the back of his throat.

Her mind was in such a fog she could barely make sense of anything happening, but she knew she was loving every moment of it.

Suddenly the sucking stopped and he leaned back slightly looking at his handy work, a bluish mark stood out brightly on her porcelain white skin.

With hooded eyes she watched him as he admired the mark he had given her.

"More please." She whimpered quietly.

That was all the encouragement he needed to continue, bringing the hand up that wasn't holding on to her bum, he grabbed the strap on her dress pulling it down her arm before grabbing the other and jerking it down as well.

Pulling the top down around her waist, he pushed the material of her bra aside and leaned back in taking her nipple into his mouth.

Using the hand that was still on her ass he lifted her hips slightly, then ground against her firmly, drawing a cry out of her mouth that even shocked herself.

With his continued assault to her core, his mouth nibbling and sucking on her breast, and his hand working away at her bum something was building in Luna that was slowly driving her mad.

Her hips kept moving up to meet his, and Draco knew Luna was searching for her release and he intended to make sure she was satisfied.

His hand removed from her bum and reached around to the front of her panties. Taking the Lacey material in his hand he looked up to her eyes to make sure it was okay to remove them.

He was met with hooded lust filled eyes, begging him not to stop, and not to force her to stop this time.

His mouth moved over to her neglected nipple taking it into his hungry mouth as the panties were slipped down her long legs.

His hand crept back up the limb making sure to feel the soft skin on the way up.

When he could feel the heat radiating off of her womanhood he felt her squirm slightly and it made him pause immediately.

"I…I've never-" She left off not knowing what to say, she didn't want him to stop.

Gods if he did at this point, she really would be Loony.

"It's okay love," He moved back up so that his face was even with hers.

"I don't want you to stop." She rushed out. "Please don't, just….just be gentle. Please."

She looked so nervous.

He gave her a soft smile, leaning in and kissing her.

"Luna, I'm not going to take you here for the first time on the sofa, a little kissing and petting is one thing but.. when I take you, oh love I'll make sure it's a night you won't soon forget, and it certainly won't be on my sofa in my work clothes after I've been away for three weeks."

A small amount of disappointment filled her chest, then admiration. She knew he would always make sure she was treated right.

As if he had read her mind he leaned in, his lips almost touching hers. "I'll take care of you love," he whispered, "I'll always take care of you."

Leaning back down he dragged his lips down her neck and back to her breast, licking the exposed nipple and blowing cool air across it as his thumb made contact with the bundle of nerves between her legs.

She was back in the throes of passion almost immediately, arching into him.

Moving his thumb in small circles as his index finger ran up and down the wet slit she had never let anyone touch.

Her mind was blank but racing at the same time.

When one long warm digit slipped up inside her, her nails were dragged down the bare skin of his back causing another low growl to escape his throat.

Sucking at her nipple again he began to pump his fingers in and out, keeping his thumb busy with the small circles.

She could feel the sensation trying to unravel but she needed just…something, something she couldn't figure out.

Another finger joined the one that was working her folds and it was her undoing.

A scream escaped her mouth, unable to control it.

Her nails dug into his shoulder grasping for any piece of sanity she could hold on to.

His name left her mouth like a hot curse.

Looking up at her he listened to her panting and is was sweet music just for him.

Her body convulsed on his fingers and his mind blanked, making it hard to remember why he couldn't jerk off his pants here and now and fuck her properly.

After a few short minutes her body was still, and her panting was starting to calm. Draco removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth sucking them clean.

Luna's eyes quickly widened from their lustful daze to one of curiosity at his behavior.

"Do I taste pleasant?" She asked shyly.

With another smirk he nodded. "Like water to a man in the desert."

she rolled her eyes at that as she dismissed his comment.

"What do you taste like?"

His cheeks grew pink and he attempted to shrug her off, "I wouldn't know Luna, most people don't make habit of tasting themselves." He joked.

"Well, if I taste you, and you taste me, then we simply kiss, will we not taste ourselves?" Draco sat back on his knees looking down at the young witch. Her lips were bruised from his kisses, her cheeks pink and hot, her dress was both pulled down and up, bunched around her waist with her breast handing over the top of her bra cups, her legs were spread around his body leaving her open and exposed to him. She looked like a sex Goddess, laying there for him to devour. Yet, with her questions, he was brought back to reality. The reality that this was his sweet, innocent, loving, and passionate little Luna.

He smiled down at her and began to readjust her dress so that she was covered more appropriately. He did not, however, make any attempts to remove her legs. She could keep them wrapped around his waist for all of eternity as far as he was concerned.

"I suppose we may find out someday then." He winked.

She started to right herself standing up, he watched as she grabbed her underwear pulling them back up her long white legs, and then started for the kitchen.

Picking back up with what she had been doing before he arrived like it was nothing.

No big deal that she was just brought into the light with her first orgasm.

Ever.

He was always so amazed by her.

"How was your trip?" She called through the doorway from the kitchen.

Suddenly he remembered the gift he had gotten for her.  
Running back to the door he grabbed his bag and dug through it till he found the small package.

Walking into the kitchen he held it out to her.

"It wasn't terrible, except for the fact that you weren't there." Leaning in to peck her on the lips, she took the package and started to pull the Brown paper loose.

When she saw the cover of the book she ran her hand over the words then flipped through it looking slowly at some of the chapters.

"There is a chapter on the rare and unique, I thought you would really enjoy that part. I read over a few of the creatures while I was in Romania myself, just to see if I could spot any."

Her eyes were glowing at the thought that he had not only taken the time to find her a gift that matched her personality so well, but that he had actually attempted to take an interest in it as well.

"Oh Draco." She laid the book on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him. "How did anyone ever think of you as a cruel man?"

With a sweet kiss he leaned his forehead against hers, "I wasn't a man before you, just a confused little boy." He said.

She thought back to him saying that another time and it made her smile.

He would never give himself any credit. It was always her who made him who he was, in his opinion at least.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

With another peck he smiled at her sweetly, "I love you too Luna darling."

Running her fingers over her bottom lip Luna came back to the present, sitting at her desk with her father in the next room.

Her cheeks grew even hotter and she lectured herself over thinking such things at inappropriate times.

It was to no avail unfortunately, she had gone and gotten herself excited.

Looking at the clock she wondered if Draco had taken his lunch break yet.

With a mischievous smile she grabbed her wand and slipping on her cloak, she figured it was worth a visit to find out.

An hour and a half later Luna was smiling up at a dazed Draco.

"I do believe you need to visit me during lunch more often." He said as he leaned in kissing her swollen lips.

Luna nodded agreeing completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco grimaced as he glanced at his neck in the mirror. Proof of last night's snogging now shining brightly against his alabaster skin.

Staring over his shoulder he glared at the witch still asleep contently in his large bed. Walking over to his closet in search of a shirt with a higher neck line he heard the minx beginning to stir.

"Draco?" She had become so used to sleeping over that she no longer woke up confused and wondering where she was.

A blonde head poked out of the closet at the call of his name causing a smile to grace her face as she bound out of bed, Draco's shirt falling down to her thighs.

He was beginning to get suspicious that she always remembered everything except for her pajamas.

Luna pulled her messy hair into a manageable bun on top of her head as she stepped into his closet sitting at the small chair in the middle.

"Love, you have to stop with the love bites, it just isn't professional." He said as he bent down pecking her forehead as a greeting.

Luna cocked her head to the side and stared him down, "You never complain when I'm in the process of creating those bites Draco."

A blush graced his features as he stood back up and walked over to his dress shirts.

"Luna." There was a firm tone to his voice as he tried to correct her.

"Draco." She returned in a sweet voice.

He sent a glare over his shoulder in her direction again.

Instead of backing down, the witch walked over to him wrapping her arms around his midsection, dangerously close to his belt.

"How about a compromise?" She whispered close to his ear.

A chill ran up his spine as he turned around wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

A well-groomed eyebrow arched interested in the compromise she was suggesting.

"I can still leave the marks, but they can only be visible to me." This time a hard shiver ran down his back that he was sure she didn't miss. Luna stood on her toes meeting his cool lips with her own. In a second Draco had reached down grabbing her thighs and pulling them up so she had to wrap her bare legs around his waist.

As he walked her over to his bed he thought of the fact the he would have to take another cold shower today before heading into work.

Luna sat humming happily at the kitchen table while she munched away on her breakfast. When she heard a knock at the door her attention perked. She was a little confused at the fact that someone would be visiting Draco while he is at work.

When she walked over to peek out the window she took a step back even more confused. Lucious stood on the other side of the door looking rather irritated.

When she stepped up and cracked it open Lucious made to come in when he froze in mid-step.

"How are you today Mr. Malfoy?" Luna greeted cheerfully.

Lucious merely glared down at the girl, and in the only monotone voice she had ever heard him speak with he asked, "Where is my son."

Luna's nose crinkled, she hated the way he had no emotion in his voice what-so-ever and she wondered how Narcissa ever carried on a conversation with the man.

"He has already left for work for the day Mr. Malfoy." She returned politely.

"And yet here you are still in his house." He said with venom.

Luna cringed away from the man.

"Yes. And Draco is well aware that I am still in his house." She shot back.

Did this man like anyone?

"When Cissy told me he was seeing Lovegood exuberant daughter I had no clue it was quite this serious."

This ruffled her feathers a bit. If he wanted to disapprove of their relationship, he could take it elsewhere.

"Serious enough." She said shortly.

A smirk appeared on Lucious' mouth. We will see about that after I've had a word with him.

With that he turned on his heel and walked down the steps.

Slamming the door, Luna turned on her heel as well. After she cleaned up, she believed a nice visit to her very pregnant best friend was in order before work.

Later that night Luna was laying in her bed, unable to sleep. She hadn't heard anything from Draco since Lucious had stopped by this morning.

Ginny had made her believe that there was nothing he could tell Draco that could deter the way he felt about the young witch, but in the eight months they had dated, she hadn't actually gone a day without speaking to him.

Realizing this, her stomach lurched. She rolled over again and tried to get comfortable but there just was no fixing how lonely she felt.

Standing up she figured she may as well get some work done if she wasn't going to be able to sleep.

Knocking on the Potters door before just walking in was customary to Luna, unfortunately it was something she would never do again in her life so long as she lived.

A red faced Ginny sat across from Luna sipping her tea and looking anywhere but at the witch across from her.

"On the table Ginny, really?"

The blush only intensified.

"Well it is bloody six in the morning Luna we don't normally have guest this early!" she huffed.

Luna smirked at her friend as she rubbed her swollen belly and looked down in embarrassment.

"But on the table! Where you eat!"

Ginny shot her a glare.

"When you're seven months pregnant you'll see that you and Draco can only work around your ginormous stomach in so many ways!" she huffed again.

This caused Luna to glare down at her own hands, "There can't be a pregnancy if there is no relationship." She murmured.

"He still hasn't said anything?" Ginny looked at her perplexed.

It had now been two full days since the Lucious run in and Luna was worried he may have been right.

Maybe he still had more control over Draco than Luna thought.

Silent tears began to fall for what felt like the millionth time, causing her puffy red to burn. She had't slept in two days and her body was wearing down.

Ginny tisked.

Standing up.

And then trying again she had failed the first time, she walked over pulling on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Luna sniffled whipping at her eyes.

"To talk to the ferret of course. Or possibly to kill him, I'm undecided."

Luna jumped to her feet.

"Oh, Ginny don't, he hasn't said anything, he may just be busy, I may be overreacting!"

"I thought the same thing when you came over yesterday, but now, I think the idiot has gone and given in to his father, and has undoubtedly made you both miserable in the process.

Ginny went to storm out the door and Luna grabbed her.

"What if he hates me now. There is no telling what his father told him. I can't face him Ginny. I was never good enough for him and now his father has made him realize it!"

Ginny's eyes blazed.

"Not good enough for that twit! Luna you really are loony!" she cried.

"You're so beautiful Luna, and smart, and interesting! He was so lucky to have you and if you think for one second that he isn't the one who is undeserving then I'll hex him the moment I see his stupid face."

Now Ginny had tears streaming down her face as well.

"These stupid hormones!" she hit her thigh in anger.

Luna with tears still running but a bright smile on her face as well from her sweet friend rushed over, hugging her as best she could around her protuberant belly.

Hearing the door open both witches looked over to see a surprised harry standing in the doorway.

Confused as to why the two women were standing in the middle of his living room red faced and crying he slowly reached down for his briefcase and eased the door back to as he walked back out of the room without speaking.

Both girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Harry always had a way to brighten the day.

Walking into the back, Luna kept her glasses on, embarrassed by her red rimmed eyes.

Walking beyond the tellers and back to the main office a small elf looked up.

"Hello Cinchy. Is Mr. Malfoy available?"

The elf shook her head.

"Master Malfoy has been home for the past two days. Unavailable."

Luna's eyes widened. "Is he sick again?"

The elf shook her head again, "Not to Cinchy's knowledge, personal days Miss Lovegood."

Luna nodded and thanked the elf before turning and heading for the door.

What on earth was going on with that man, he never took leave from work.

Knocking on his door seemed strange, she had gotten accustomed to simply walking in, but she didn't know if he would approve of that at the moment.

When he didn't answer she took her chances and opened the door, walking in. The usually immaculate house was a wreck. Correcting a table that normally sat by the couch she replaced the picture of Draco and herself that normally sat atop it.

Walking upstairs to his bedroom there was a fist sized hole in the wall that looked like trouble.

Concern grew in her chest as she made her way through the heavy door, there were blankets behind it making it harder than usual to open.

On the bed sprawled out in his work attire lay Draco, face down and sound asleep.

A half empty glass of scotch lay beside the bed beside an almost empty bottle.

What in merlin's name did Lucious do to him!

Opening up the blinds to let in light Draco flinched. She was sure he would be hungover but not entirely sure he didn't deserve it.

"What the bloody hell. Who opened the bloody-" Looking up at Luna his face paled.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Her eyes turned to stone at the question.

"Making sure you're alive. Mission accomplished, goodbye."

Draco flinched and jumped out of bed grabbing her.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"No," she said steeling herself against him, "I think it came out just right."

She made for the door again, and again he grabbed her.

She turned deadly eyes on him and he released her but held her gaze with one of pity.

"Don't look at me like that." Draco's eyes grew twice their size.

"I don't need your pity Draco Malfoy, I never have. If you want to listen to your father and end this then be my guest but I at least thought you'd be man enough to let me know."

Grabbing her again he spun her around quickly backing her into the wall, kicking the door closed and locking it with a charm before he tossed his wand away.

"Now you listen to me Luna Lovegood, I wasn't looking at you with pity you twit, I feel it for myself, and I would never let my father tell me who I can and cannot love, I told him when we spoke that I was in love with you and he may as well accept it because it wasn't changing anytime soon, meaning I don't want to end this! And lastly,"

He leaned into her with his entire body pressing every inch of himself flush against her her breath caught in her throat as the tip of his nose brushed hers.

How was it possible for him to be enticing to her in a crumpled up two-day old button up and hair that hadn't been brushed in the same amount of time.

His lips ghosted over hers and she could smell the expensive liquor on his breath.

"You've never complained about me not being man enough for you before."

Stepping back slowly he gave her room to breathe and clear the fog her head had become.

Looking up now she was the love and admiration in his face.

If the pity wasn't for her, then…

"What did he say to you Draco?"

Pain crossed his features as he walked over to the bed picking up his discarded glass.

Luna followed behind him snatching it away. She wanted a clean conversation. Not whatever this was going to give her.

With a sneer he watched as she held the glass waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I may not leave you, but he sure did give me some news that I'm sure will make you run for the hills."

Her glare was back on her face, why was he being such an ass!

"I'm sterile!" he bellowed in her face.

It took her a moment to even understand what he had just said.

"Sterile?" she didn't understand.

"The stupid scar! The mark was basically poison. Father told me that he had been informed that three different families had trouble conceiving, and those were just the ones who use the same doctor. All three unlucky children who had received a dark mark. All…all sterile. "

Luna slapped him.

She didn't mean to but it was just an impulse.

Draco looked at her astounded.

"What the bloody hell Luna!"

"You think I'd be so shallow as to leave the man I love simply because he can't knock me up!"

"I've see the way you look at Ginny! And the way you coo at other women we see out with their enormous stomachs, you don't think I know you want that more than anything!"

She pushed him back away from her before she could slap him again.

"Wrong Draco! Wrong, I want nothing more than you, nothing!"

"Luna I saw how your eyes lit up when I took you to that meadow, when we talked about our future, our children! You can't tell me you don't dream about it! I do!"

"Yes I want that, but not more than you! And even so, we can always adopt, there are options Draco, options that have nothing to do with us not being together."

He looked at her with tear filled eyes.

Her eyes pooled up too when she noticed the rings around his eyes. He had been crying as much as she had.

"You'll never get to be pregnant, get to feel them wiggling or give birth. They'll never be yours."

He whispered the last part as a tear slipped down his face and she reached out wiping it away.

"They'll be ours."

She stepped into his arms.

"I love you so very much Draco, please don't push me away."

Wrapping arms around her he picked her up and took her to the messy bed.

"I wouldn't deserve you in a million lifetimes Luan."

Shaking her head as he laid her down she watched as he began pulling off his wrinkled suit.

When he crawled into bed beside her he kissed her forehead.

"Have you had any sleep?" shaking her head she yawned and he pulled her into him tightly.

"Let's just rest." He said snuggling into her and closing his eyes.

Reaching up to brush his cheek his eyes opened to meet hers.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered.

He somehow managed to get her even closer, covering her face in kisses.

"I couldn't leave you if I wanted to love, I was terrified you'd leave after finding out."

Tucking herself in beneath his chin she started to doze off.

His heartbeat was the last thing she heard before she finally lost consciousness.

A/N

Well yall….. that's 2600 words, which doesn't sound like much till you're the one typing haha. Uhm short A/N I do believe this story will be about 15-20 chapters long, I HIGHLY doubt any longer. I'd like to get it finished so I can focus my time on my 100 drabbles. I'm aiming for having at least 50 done this year. That's about one a week. We will see. Lol. Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews. I believe someone asked where lucious was. Well, I had to save someone for the angsty parts didn't I J. Also, if you see any luscious instead of lucious, im sorry, my computer obviously is more attracted to him than I ever was. Anyways. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who has followed and who continues to follow. I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
